Dean, you're there ? it's me, God
by trekkie02
Summary: Castiel s'invite pour le petit déjeuner... et il a amené de la famille...
1. Chapter 1

Dean, You're there ? it's me, god

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**E-mail:**

.

**Genre:** Prise de tête.

**Spoilers:** Saison 5. Episode 14 inclus.

**Disclaimer:** Personne n'est à moi, tout le monde s'appartient en propre. Et la série n'appartient qu'à sa maison de production, c'est promis je la rangerai après m'en être servie !

**Note de l'auteur:** Eric Kripke a promis que les garçons rencontreraient Dieu cette saison, voilà ma version des faits.

Un super grand merci à Lyldean pour jouer les bêta-reader sur cette fic.

Deux petites choses avant de vous laisser lire:

1/ ayant réussi l'exploit douteux de me faire virer du cathéchisme, l'église et moi avons toujours entretenu des rapports conflictuels, donc si vous êtes très religieux, ou si pour vous critiquer Dieu est une chose impensable, je vous invite à éviter cette fic.

2/ ayant l'intention de régler quelques comptes dans cette fic, notamment sur le cas de John Winchester, si pour vous John a été le père de l'année (sans ironie) faites comme pour le un, oublier cette fic...

Pour ceux qui reste... enjoy!

* * *

La pluie semblait tomber sans discontinuer, les trempant jusqu'aux os, transformant la terre sous leur pieds en une boue gluante qui semblait les aspirer, tentant de les retenir alors qu'ils rejoignaient la voiture.

-« Sam ! » grogna son frère en se retournant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Active ! »

-« Dean … » commença-t-il, s'apprêtant à l'envoyer paître. Il avançait aussi vite que lui permettait cette saloperie de gadoue !! Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, mourant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui.  
L'impala, dont il distinguait la forme derrière Dean, sembla prendre vie, se déformant, se distordant, lui donnant l'impression soudaine que deux magnifiques ailes noires avaient pris forme dans le dos de son frère.

-« Sam ?! » répéta Dean, laissant percer une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix avant de se retourner pour voir ce que son petit frère fixait comme ça, bouche ouverte. Il n'y avait rien derrière lui , du moins rien qu'il puisse distinguer au travers du rideau de pluie. En fait pour être honnête, avec le peu de lumière qu'ils avaient, il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer sa voiture.

-« Sam ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » répéta-t-il se retournant de nouveau vers lui.

Sa vie en aurait-elle dépendu, Sam aurait été incapable d'émettre une parole cohérente sur l'instant. Quand Dean s'était retourné, il avait sentit l'air que ses « ailes » déplaçaient lui caresser le visage, les rendant encore plus réelles qu'elles ne l'étaient, lui faisant prendre soudain conscience qu'elles n'étaient pas qu'un effet de son imagination.

-« Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ?! » lui demanda soudain la voix de Cas auprès de lui alors que les ailes reprenaient leur forme première, redevenaient l'impala, la voiture qu'il avait toujours connue. « Il a toujours eu les plus belles de toutes. » murmura encore Cas, avant de lui sourire « Il vous attend. »

* * *

-« Dean ?! » appela-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Apparemment, il était toujours allongé sur l'un des lits de la chambre d'ami de Bobby.

-« La pluie et Cas ? » lui répondit la voix basse de son frère, alors que tous deux se redressaient d'un même mouvement. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ?! » ajouta-t-il après que son petit frère ait acquiescé.

-« C'est … » commença Sam, ne sachant trop comment expliquer à Dean que sa voiture s'était soudain transformée en ailes angéliques….enfin dans le cas de son frère en ailes archangéliques... avant d'être interrompu par des bruits anormaux provenant de la cuisine en bas des escaliers.

-« …Pancakes ?! » s'exclama sidéré Dean en reconnaissant l'odeur qui envahissait soudainement la pièce. « Bobby, fait des pancakes ?! » répéta-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Si Bobby Singer avait décidé de leur faire des Pancakes, alors la fin du monde n'était vraiment pas loin !!

Encore sous le choc de leur rêve commun, Sam suivit son frère dans les escaliers, jusqu'à la cuisine, d'où émanait l'odeur.

De l'intérieur leur parvenait les bruits de plus en plus précis d'ustensiles choqués les uns contre les autres, d'une radio qui jouait en sourdine « _Tired of Crying_ » pendant qu'une voix féminine chantonnait par-dessus.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. D'une part, Bobby ne faisait jamais rien d'autre pour le petit déjeuner que du café, ensuite, s'ils avaient eu des invités, Bobby les aurait prévenus…

Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au seuil de la cuisine, avant de s'arrêter devant le spectacle.  
Assis sur une des chaises devant la table, Cas, toujours affublé de son sempiternel trench coat, regardait une petite brunette en top et pantalon de pyjama en train de faire la cuisine, tout en s'agitant sur la musique, alors que l'amulette qu'il avait emprunté à Dean dansait à son cou suivant ses trépidations.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas de voir son amulette au cou de cette fille qui choqua le plus Dean. Bon d'accord, il reconnaissait que ça ne lui faisait pas super plaisir. S'il avait accepté que Cas lui emprunte son amulette c'était pour qu'il puisse retrouver Dieu, pas pour qu'il en fasse cadeau à n'importe quelle fille, songea-t-il en regardant la jeune femme. Elle était mignonne, pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir de là où il était, mais elle n'avait rien, vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Rien en tout cas qui justifia un tel prêt. Non, ce qui le choqua le plus était l'air complètement émerveillé que l'ange portait sur la jeune femme. Un regard d'adoration pure…

-« Salut les garçons ! » les salua sans se retourner la jeune femme, en levant sa spatule, se trémoussant toujours sur la musique, faisant sursauter Cas de sa chaise.

-« Sam ! » commença-t-il à les saluer en se levant pour aller à leur rencontre « Dean ! » continua-t-il avec le même regard émerveillé qu'il portait sur la jeune femme, mettant soudain Dean très mal à l'aise. « Je vous présente…mon Père ! » ajouta-t-il en se tournant pour désigner la jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur**: Elohim en hébreu veut dire veut dire "le matriciant et le matriciel", ce qui crée et ce qui est créé. Ce fut l'un premier nom donner à Dieu avec Yahvé (du moins c'est ce que j'ai appris en classe .)

* * *

-« Ton père ?! » répétèrent les deux jeunes gens à l'unisson. « …Comme dans 'Dieu, le père' ? » ajouta Dean avec un regard incrédule sur Cas.

-« Oui », se contenta-t-il de répondre dans un souffle, en se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune femme avec un sourire béat.

-« Okay, j'vais me recoucher ! » annonça l'aîné des Winchester après un dernier regard sans aménité sur la jeune femme.

-« Dean… », essaya de l'arrêter Sam. Il comprenait les réticences de son frère : Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Dieu débarquait dans votre cuisine pour faire des pancakes.

-« Non, Sam ! J'en ai marre de ces conneries !! » l'interrompit violemment Dean, coupant ses protestations. Hors de questions qu'il avale ça !

-« Dean, tu ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de mon père ? » lui demanda Castiel, d'un ton peiné, en reportant sur lui un regard de chien battu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean était si réticent. Après tout, il savait qu'il était parti à la recherche de Dieu, alors pourquoi semblait-il en colère parce qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé. N'aurait-il pas dû exulter de joie ?

-« Non Cas', je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ton père ! » lui confirma-t-il agressivement. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça n'a rien… d'un père ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant la jeune femme, qui les écoutait attentivement sans broncher.

-« Tu crois que je n'aurais pas su reconnaître mon père ? » insista l'ange. Il sentait son hôte se renfrogner intérieurement. Il savait qui était son père !!

-« Tu ne l'as jamais vu ! Tu nous l'as dit, toi-même ! Alors comment pourrais-tu le reconnaître ?! » argumenta Dean.

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact … » intervint finalement la jeune femme, en se rapprochant d'eux, avant que Cas' ait pu répondre. « … Castiel nous a vus au moins une fois. Bien qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas. »

-« Quand ça ? » demanda Sam, intrigué. Après tout, cette femme était peut être réellement Dieu.

-« Les résurrections ne sont pas choses aisées et demandent énormément d'énergie. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut déléguer », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, en se tournant vers lui, non sans remarquer le regard furieux que Dean continuait à porter sur elle, les yeux fixés sur l'amulette qu'elle portait au cou. « Mais, nous comprenons que notre apparence puisse vous surprendre », ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire en se retournant vers lui.

-« Vous n'avez pas… » commença Sam, sans savoir trop quoi dire. Difficile d'expliquer à Dieu qu'il n'était pas exactement ce à quoi vous vous attendiez.

-« … le look très paternel », finit son frère avec ironie sans la quitter des yeux.

-« Nous sommes Elohim, ceux qui créent, la matière avec laquelle nous créons, et ceux qui sont créés. Nous sommes le tout, nous sommes le néant, nous sommes le début et la fin…la vie et la mort. Cette image… » expliqua la jeune femme soutenant le regard de Dean, « …n'est que la rationalisation de l'infime partie de nous que votre cerveau peut appréhender. Alors notre apparence n'a pas grande importance. »

-« Vraiment ? » se moqua l'aîné des Winchester en haussant un sourcil « Je croyais qu'elle était censée brûler en présence de Dieu », ajouta-t-il d'un ton agressif, en soulevant doucement l'amulette. Le pendentif, réchauffé par le corps de la jeune femme, diffusait une douce tiédeur dans sa main. « Pour moi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un sujet …très brûlant. » conclut-il froidement, relâchant le pendentif.

-« Nous avions oublié à quel point tu pouvais être littéral… ça nous a manqué », lui sourit la jeune femme, sans paraître s'émouvoir de son manque de foi en elle.

-« Puis-je ?! » demanda Sam tendant une main vers l'amulette, curieux de vérifier les assertions de son frère.

-« Cette amulette… » commença 'Dieu' tout en ôtant le collier pour le tendre à Sam « … devient brûlante pour les mortels en présence de Dieu », continua-t-elle avant de le lâcher dans la main tendue de Sam. Il la relâcha aussitôt laissant échapper un couinement de douleur, une marque de brûlure sur sa main. « Elle est chaude pour un ange …», poursuivit-elle sans paraître s'émouvoir de la douleur de Sam, alors que Castiel ramassait l'amulette, pour la lui rendre. « … à peine tiède pour un Archange et totalement froide pour nous », conclut-elle, avant de tendre la main pour repasser le collier autour du cou de Dean, qui se recula instinctivement. « Elle ne s'enflamme littéralement que lorsqu'elle se trouve en notre présence pour la première fois. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, comprenant parfaitement la raison de son recul.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il les rejoigne… il fallait qu'il le voit de ses yeux, songea-t-il sentant l'urgence de la situation, alors que ses mains accéléraient le mouvement sur les roues de son fauteuil.

Trop tard, il arrivait trop tard, réalisa-t-il en découvrant la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

A genoux dans le jardin inondé par le soleil de la claire journée de printemps, Dean pleurait. Trop tard, il était trop tard …

Les larmes aux yeux, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant il savait que ce qui allait se passer, d'une certaine manière il l'avait toujours su …pensa-t-il, en regardant le jeune homme qu'il aimait comme un fils serrant contre lui le corps sans vie de son frère. Toujours su...

-« Dean… », essaya-t-il de l'appeler, surpris du son étranglé de sa propre voix, tendant une main consolatrice vers lui.

-« Nooooooooon ! » hurla-t-il brusquement relevant la tête, sans relâcher son frère.

Le cri de Dean lui semblait se répercuter dans le ciel soudain envahit de sombres nuages, résonnant dans sa tête, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à prendre le son du tonnerre. Sous ses yeux ébahis, alors que les premiers éclairs déchiraient le ciel, deux magnifiques ailes noires se déployèrent dans le dos du jeune homme.

-« Non », répéta-t-il plus doucement, froidement, comme s'ils avaient le choix, reportant son regard sur Bobby.

Sous le regard intense du chasseur, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Le regard vert pâle de Dean s'enflammant d'une teinte émeraude intense.

-« Non », répéta-t-il encore en se relevant, déposant doucement, gentiment, le corps de son frère sur le sol, alors que ses ailes devenaient flammes, faisant briller ses prunelles émeraudes de sombres reflets. « Non ! » répéta-t-il encore une fois, alors que la lumière émanant de ses ailes flamboyantes augmentait encore, aveuglant Bobby, jusqu'à ce que l'univers ne se résume plus qu'à cette lumière blanche, anéantissant tout.

« Il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse cette fois ci », murmura une douce voix féminine à l'oreille de Bobby, juste avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

* * *

Prends ton temps, s'exhorta-t-il, allongé sur son lit, alors qu'il sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade en réaction aux images de son rêve.

« _Il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse cette fois ci_. »

La phrase lui revint en mémoire, lui faisant ravaler ses sanglots. Non, pas de fin heureuse pour ses garçons… pas de fin heureuse pour lui.

Bon Dieu !! Il n'allait pas se laisser aller maintenant !! Ces gamins avaient réussi à survivre à plus de catastrophes, plus de salopards surnaturels que tout ceux qu'il connaissait. Ils avaient réussi à revenir de l'enfer !! Et puis tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…un cauchemar ! Et contrairement à Sammy, ses cauchemars, eux, ne devenaient pas réalité ! Songea-t-il avec un certain soulagement, avant de prendre soudain conscience des bruits qui provenaient de sa cuisine.

Qu'est-ce que ces fichus idiots étaient en train de faire ?! Se demanda-t-il, attrapant son fauteuil pour sortir du lit, maudissant, comme à chaque fois qu'il se hissait dedans, sa stupidité qui l'avait amené là.

Non pas qu'il se sente stupide de s'être planté cette lame au lieu de planter Dean. Non, ça, il ne le regretterait jamais. Il préférait mille fois être dans ce fauteuil plutôt que de faire du mal aux garçons, s'il avait … jamais il ne se le serait pardonné ! ça, non ! Non, ce qu'il maudissait, c'était la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve en oubliant son médaillon anti-possession. S'il ne l'avait pas oublié, il ne serait pas dans ce fauteuil !

-« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?! » cria-t-il en roulant hors de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Après l''accident', il avait déménagé sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

-« Bobby ! » le saluèrent les deux gamins en se tournant vers lui, se détournant de leur conversation avec une jeune femme et cet emplumé de Cas'.

-« Depuis quand vous vous levez à cet'heure-là ?! » continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers eux.

-« Cas' est venu nous rendre une petite visite ! » lui expliqua l'aîné des Winchester.

-« J'suis pas aveugle gamin ! » lui rétorqua le vieux chasseur en arrivant à leur hauteur. « Qui est-ce ? » ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme.

-« Euh… Bobby… », commença Sam, « je te présente … Dieu », conclut-il platement après avoir cherché durant quelques secondes une autre manière de le dire.

-« Dieu … » répéta-t-il bêtement. « …comme dans Dieu le père ? » demanda-t-il, reprenant sans le savoir l'expression des garçons.

-« Les pommes ne tombent jamais loin de l'arbre », sourit la soi-disant 'Dieu', avant d'ajouter joyeusement « Pancakes ?! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: les seconds prénoms des deux héros sont purement sortis de mon esprit, mais j'trouvais que ça leur allait bien.**

* * *

-« Pancakes ? » répéta bêtement Bobby. Son cerveau essayait de faire la connexion entre le mot et l'identité de la brunette qui se tenait devant lui avec sa spatule.

-« Elle aime faire des pancakes », lui expliqua platement Sam, tenant toujours sa main douloureuse contre lui, alors que son frère levait les yeux au ciel.

-« Oh… » fut la seule remarque que le vieux chasseur put émettre « Qu'est-ce que t'as p'tit ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, remarquant l'air douloureux du jeune homme.

-« Une des bontés de notre seigneur ! » ironisa froidement Dean, jetant un regard mauvais à la jeune femme, avant d'attraper la main de son petit frère. « Viens, on va soigner ça… »

-« C'est bon, Dean ! » se rebiffa le plus jeune des Winchester en essayant de dégager sa main. « J'peux m'en occuper tout seul ! » Dieu seul savait quelle mouche avait piqué son aîné ce matin, et pas seulement figurativement parlant, songea-t-il lançant un regard en coin à 'Dieu'. La brûlure n'était pas si grave que ça, après tout. Et Dean ne s'était pas montré aussi protecteur depuis qu'il était en âge de chasser !! Soudain, il se comportait comme si il n'y avait rien de plus important que de soigner son petit frère pour une malheureuse brûlure, comme quand il avait cinq ans ! Ou alors…réfléchit-il, repensant aux réactions de son aîné face à 'Dieu', il avait d'autres raisons de vouloir l'éloigner.

-« Oh ! Ca suffit !!! » finit par intervenir la jeune femme, attrapant d'autorité la main du jeune homme. « Il n'y a rien à soigner ! » ajouta-t-elle, soufflant doucement sur la paume de Sam, faisant instantanément disparaître la trace de brûlure. « Maintenant, on les mange ces Pancakes ?! C'est la première fois que nous en faisons… » ajouta-t-elle, leur tournant le dos pour retourner devant la cuisinière.

-« Nous ? » murmura Bobby, faisant avancer son fauteuil, étonné par la tournure des phrases de la jeune femme.

-« Ils sont un et multiple », lui expliqua en chuchotant Castiel, avec un sourire émerveillé, le regard rivé sur la jeune femme, avant d'aller promptement s'asseoir à table, presque aussitôt suivi par le vieux chasseur.

-« Dean… » commença à plaider Sam, voyant l'air buté que prenait son frère. Pas besoin d'être extra-lucide pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Dean ne semblait pas porter 'Dieu' dans son cœur… en fait, à en juger par le muscle de sa mâchoire, il était sur le point d'exploser.

-« Vous êtes venue pour quoi ? Aider ? » finit par demander l'aîné des Winchester, presque agressivement au dos de la jeune femme.

-« Non », répondit-elle doucement, sans se retourner, après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité à Sam.

Et voilà songea-t-il, fermant les yeux, attendant l'explosion de son frère.

-« Alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » lui cracha Dean, lui tournant déjà le dos pour remonter à l'étage. « Merci pour les Pancakes… et laissez l'amulette sur la commode en sortant ! Ca suffira !! » ajouta-t-il presque méchamment.

Sam put voir les épaules de la jeune femme se soulever lourdement, alors qu'elle prenait une profonde respiration avant de répondre.

-« DEAN JEDEDIAH WINCHESTER !!! » cria-t-elle soudainement, sa voix résonnant à travers toute la maison, la faisant trembler sur ses fondations, surprenant les quatre hommes présents et arrêtant instantanément le jeune homme dans sa fuite. C'était définitivement plus l'idée qu'il se faisait de la voix de Dieu ! songea Sam. « Ramène tes fesses ici, immédiatement, et mange tes pancakes ! Avant que nous nous fâchions réellement ! Nous avons à parler ! » ajouta-t-elle baissant juste assez la voix pour que la maison cesse de trembler.

Les mâchoires toujours crispées, Dean se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme. Elle avait beau être plus petite que lui, il ne se faisait aucune illusion. S'il refusait d'obtempérer, elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs divins contre lui. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tôt, ils étaient d'un brun délicat, aussi doux que celui d'un faon, et maintenant, ils paraissaient zébrés d'éclats d'argent, aussi durs qu'un mur d'acier. Ravalant les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge, il retourna dans la cuisine, pour s'asseoir à table.

-« Bien…Madame ! » lui cracha-t-il en passant à côté d'elle. Sa mauvaise volonté manifeste fit sourire Sam.

-« Quelque chose à dire Samuel Isaiah ?! » lui demanda-t-elle immédiatement, le fixant soudain de ses yeux glacés, sans sourire.

-« Non, madame. » s'empressa de lui répondre le jeune homme, avalant difficilement sa salive. C'était une chose que de se moquer de son frère, s'en était une tout autre que de se trouver confronter à une colère divine, pensa-t-il, avant de ruer vers la table pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère.

* * *

Assis autour de la table, les quatre hommes se regardaient sans prononcer une parole. L'ambiance était assez étrange. Seule la radio diffusant « _Hallelujah_ » de Jeff Buckley brisait le silence inconfortable, pendant que la jeune femme source de leur inconfort, continuait à cuisiner. Chacun d'entre eux avait ses propres raisons pour agir ainsi, songea Bobby, regardant chacun de ses compagnons. Cas'… ma foi, l'emplumé ne quittait pas des yeux _son Père_ et paraissait complètement extatique à l'idée de cet étrange petit déjeuner. Difficile de lui en vouloir, après tout il avait devant lui ce qu'il pensait être l'origine de tout, l'Alpha et l'Oméga….Sam, lui paraissait pensif, mais ce gamin pensait tout le temps, parfois beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, pensa le vieux chasseur, se demandant à quoi le plus jeune des Winchester pouvait bien penser à cette instant. En ce qui le concernait, Bobby devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de la situation ! Il avait même du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de Dieu en personne et pas d'un énième truc de la part des Anges ou des Démons qui en voulaient à leur fesses depuis deux ans ! Et à voir les lèvres pincées de l'aîné des Winchester, il n'était pas le seul !!! songea-t-il, reportant finalement son regard sur le jeune homme. Visiblement Dean faisait tout pour se contrôler. Il connaissait le gamin, il était passé par trop de choses durant toutes ces années pour y croire encore.

-« Et voilà ! » sourit la jeune femme, sa poêle à la main en servant Castiel en premier. A peine sur l'assiette, le pancake se recouvrit de chantilly sous le regard ébahit des trois chasseurs en face de lui. « Bobby ? » l'appela-t-elle, lui faisant signe de tendre son assiette, ou cette fois le pancake pris la forme d'une gaufre recouverte de confiture.

-« Qu'est-ce que… » sursauta Dean, haussant un sourcil.

-« Comment… » s'exclama Sam en même temps que son frère, les yeux fixés sur la gaufre.

-« Il préfère. » se contenta d'expliquer la jeune femme en servant au plus jeune des quatre hommes son petit déjeuner, qui pris dans son assiette la forme d'œufs brouillés et de toasts, alors que Bobby confirmait silencieusement l'assertion d'un haussement d'épaule.

Au moment où elle allait servir Dean , celui-ci retourna délibérément son assiette.

-« Merci. Pas faim ! » articula-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre la dernière place libre entre lui et Castiel.

-« Nous savons que tu nous en veux, mais rien ne t'oblige à te conduire comme un enfoiré, Dean », commença-t-elle. « TU nous as appelé », lui rappela-t-elle doucement, en insistant sur le pronom.

-« J'ai demandé de l'aide ! » lui rappela-t-il à son tour, sans tenir compte du sursaut de son frère à ses côtés. Quand Dean avait il demandé de l'aide ? Et surtout à Dieu… « Et manifestement vous n'êtes pas venue pour ça ! » continua ce dernier.

-« Non, pas dans le sens où tu le souhaiterais », reconnut la jeune femme. « Nous savons que tu as beaucoup de griefs contre nous… »

-« Je n'ai aucuns griefs contre vous », mentit le jeune homme, sans tenir compte de l'étouffement de Sam et de Bobby devant l'énormité de ce mensonge.

-« Dean … », sourit la jeune femme, la voix riante. « Tu n'avais que cinq ans la première fois que tu nous as dit d'aller nous faire foutre ! » lui rappela-t-elle. « John vous avait laissé chez le Pasteur Jim, toi et Sammy. Jim pensait te remonter le moral et te disant que Mary avait rejoint les anges et que désormais nous veillions sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait te dire …n'est-ce pas ? Une fois seul dans l'église avec Sammy, tu l'as serré un peu plus fort contre toi et tu as regardé vers la voûte de l'église, tu nous as regardé, et tu nous as dit 'T_u peux garder tes anges pour toi ! Ils ne prendront jamais Sammy !! C'est à moi de veiller sur lui ! Pas à toi !!_' et juste après tu as couru dans le jardin du prieuré. Tu as toujours eut un certain caractère, mon garçon », conclut elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

Le jeune homme la fixait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, les pupilles dilatées, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Il s'en souvenait parce que c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé que Dieu n'exhaussait pas les prières, parce que c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait cessé de prier, ce jour-là où, d'une certaine manière il était devenu adulte. Et ce jour-là… il était seul dans l'église ! Une conversation entre lui et Dieu…

-« Comment …. »commença-t-il, en état de choc, sous le regard scrutateurs de ses trois compagnons, aussi assommés que lui par l'information, même Cas' avait levé le nez de son assiette pour le regarder. « Non… Vous ne pouvez pas… » balbutia-t-il encore, son esprit toujours réticent à admettre la vérité. Ils avaient tant de fois prié… Elle avait raison, il avait de sérieux griefs contre elle, et paradoxalement encore plus maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'elle les avait entendu ! Elle avait juste choisi de ne pas répondre ! songea-t-il sentant sa colère se raviver.

-« Dean, non », intervint Sam, sentant son frère bouillir, comprenant sa colère. Une colère qu'il sentait monter aussi en lui, et dont il percevait les premières vagues chez Bobby. Autour de la table, seul Castiel restait serein, continuant de manger.


	4. Chapter 4

** Note de l'auteur : J'étais d'humeur très guillerette, donc Dieu pense que le golf c'est comme le base-ball, l'impala se promène au paradis et Sam croit qu'ils vont chasser le lapin blanc. Vous n'avez pas tout suivi... **

**Pour comprendre, c'est en dessous !**

* * *

-« Fille de … », jura Bobby, exprimant à voix haute l'opinion des trois mortels de la pièce.

-« Attention à ce que tu dis, Robert ! » le coupa immédiatement Dieu, le regard sévère.

-« Durant toutes ces années … », commença Sam, « … Vous saviez ! Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien fait …rien du tout !! » l'accusa-t-il, réalisant que durant des siècles, Dieu était resté sourd aux prières des hommes… pas parce qu'il ne les entendait pas , mais parce qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre !!

-« Les choses ne sont pas si simples… », commença la jeune femme.

-« Il y a des règles », continua Castiel à sa place, relevant la tête de son assiette pour fixer les trois hommes d'un regard sérieux.

-« Des règles ? » répéta Dean, haussant un sourcil, peu convaincu. « Dieu est omniscient, non ? »

-« Dieu a donné aux hommes le libre arbitre, il ne peut intervenir dans les décisions que vous prenez ! » expliqua l'ange.

-« Le libre arbitre ! » grogna Bobby. « Tu te fous de nous ?! »

-« Chacun est responsable de ses choix. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir », insista Cas'.

-« Pas le droit d'intervenir ?! » répéta Sam, s'étranglant presque de rire devant l'ineptie de la phrase. « C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas du tout intervenu…Rappelle-moi… c'est bien toi qui as sorti Dean de l'enfer ? » ajouta-t-il en sans détourner son regard de l'ange. « Et c'était sur vos ordres ? » continua-t-il en se tournant vers 'Dieu' qui ne quittait pas son frère des yeux. « Vous méprenez pas, j'vous en remercie…mais si ça, ce n'est pas de l'intervention, c'est quoi ?! »

-« Te fatigue pas Sam… » finit par décréter Dean, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de 'Dieu' « … Les règles changent en fonction des joueurs. N'est-ce pas ? S'ils n'ont rien à gagner, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils interviennent ?! »

-« Les règles sont les mêmes pour tous », se contenta de répondre la jeune femme. « Nous n'avons pas le droit d'influencer le combat. »

-« Bien sûr… », cracha le jeune homme d'une voix laissant transparaître son mépris, vis-à-vis de ce qu'il prenait pour un mensonge éhonté.

-« Tu crois vraiment que nous avons voulu tout ça ?! » lui demanda-t-elle presque incrédule.

-« Vous êtes Dieu », se contenta-t-il de répondre, soulignant l'évidence.

-« Nous vous donnons la vie, nous ne la dirigeons pas », commença-t-elle, regardant alternativement les trois hommes. « C'est à vous de faire les bons choix. »

-« Et on doit vous croire sur parole ? On doit penser que si on fait les bons choix, rien de mal n'arrivera, c'est ça ?! » explosa Dean, se relevant brusquement. « C'est une question de foi, c'est ça ?! Alors, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils ont fait les mauvais choix, qu'il y a des millions d'hommes et de femmes qui meurent tous les jours de la faim, de la guerre… la femme de Bobby a fait les mauvais choix : c'est pour ça qu'elle a été possédée, et qu'il a dû la tuer, c'est ça ?!! »

-« Les choix de chacun entraînent des conséquences pour tous ! » lui répondit elle, se relevant à son tour pour lui faire face.

-« Vous savez quoi, finalement j'aurai préféré que Raphaël ait raison ! » finit-il par lâcher, se remémorant ce que l'archange leur avait dit à propos de la mort de Dieu. « Au moins, vous auriez eu une excuse pour tout ce gâchis. »

-« Ca suffit !! » hurla-t-elle, sa voix faisant de nouveaux trembler les fondations de la maison, tapant brutalement la table du plat de la main et provocant une explosion de lumière aveuglante.

* * *

La lumière lui brûlait les yeux, l'obligeant à lever la main dans une vaine tentative de les protéger. Elle allait les rendre aveugle !! songea Dean, au moment où l'intensité lumineuse commença à baisser.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, malgré tout pour distinguer le ciel au-dessus de lui … Le ciel, depuis quand pouvait on voir le ciel à la place du plafond dans la cuisine de Bobby ? se demanda-t-il, alors que la vue lui revenait progressivement.

Pas de doute, il n'était plus chez Bobby… réalisa-t-il en découvrant en lieu et place de la cuisine où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, une immense prairie située au sommet de ce qui semblait être une colline.

-« Tu sais nous n'avons jamais rien compris à ce sport … » résonna la voix de Dieu à côté de lui le faisant se retourner brusquement. « …c'est peut être comme le Base-ball, faut peut être le pratiquer pour le comprendre ! » ajouta-t-elle sous son regard effaré.

Okay… Dieu n'était pas mort mais elle avait juste péter un câble….Et un sérieux !! songea-t-il, en la regardant. Elle portait désormais un haut de hockey, d'invraisemblables pantalons larges à motifs écossais, un club de golf sur l'épaule. Durant un instant il se demanda si elle parlait du Hockey ou du Golf, mais en la voyant installer un tee sur la pelouse il n'eut plus aucun doute…Ouais, Dieu a pété un câble…

-« Où sommes nous ? » finit-il par demander, avant d'ajouter un peu plus inquiet « Où sont Sam et Bobby ?! »

-« Du calme, mon garçon. » lui répondit elle, en exerçant son swing. « Nous sommes au paradis… où du moins dans ta version du paradis. »

Sa version du paradis était un terrain de golf … pensa Dean, haussant un sourcil sceptique. Bon d'accord, si on lui avait demandé à quoi ressemblait vraiment le paradis il aurai probablement eut du mal à y répondre, en dehors de l'habituel « _Ma voiture, beaucoup de filles, des hamburgers bacons et de la bière à volonté_ » mais un terrain de golf… Non, même pour lui c'était trop bizarre.

-« Enfin, le terrain de golf, c'est plutôt la version de Sam. » ajouta-t-elle levant son club, désignant quelque chose derrière lui.

Sammy, constata-t-il en se retournant, découvrant la haute silhouette de son petit frère qui arrivait en titubant.

-« Ta version à toi, ce serai plutôt ça. » ajouta-t-elle désignant cette fois quelque chose devant elle en contre bas de leur position quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

* * *

La lumière avait tout envahie dissolvant l'univers autour de lui, du moins c'était ce que Sam avait ressentit à l'instant où Elle avait plaqué sa main sur la table. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit ça, lui et Dean venaient de donner le coup d'envoi de l'apocalypse…enfin, IL venait de libérer Lucifer et Dean venait lui sauver la mise une fois de plus ! Juste après ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un avion, sans vraiment comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là.

Maintenant, au moins il savait qui en était responsable, songea-t-il, alors que la lumière diminuait. Lentement, tandis que ses yeux se réhabituaient à la lumière du jour, il commença à distinguer le décor qui l'entourait. Une sorte d'immense prairie, vierge de toutes traces humaines… durant l'espace d'une respiration il sentit son cœur se contracter à l'idée qu'il était seul, avant d'apercevoir au loin deux silhouettes à contre jour. Dean ! respira-t-il reconnaissant sans problème la silhouette de son frère. L'autre silhouette plus frêle tenait une sorte de bâton qu'elle faisait tourner…une majorette ?! fronçant les sourcils, Sam se donna mentalement une claque. Okay… Dieu qui leur fait le petit déj' était déjà bizarre en soit, mais si cette ombre près de Dean était bien une majorette, alors ils avaient carrément basculés chez Alice au pays des merveilles !! pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas mal assuré, encore sous le choc de la lumière.

-« On est où ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur niveau, alors que Dean se penchait pour apercevoir ce que Dieu lui montrait.

-« Un terrain Golf. » lui répondit son frère sans se tourner vers lui focalisé sur la maison qu'on pouvait voir en contre bas, devant laquelle était garé une voiture noire. « Apparemment c'est ta version du paradis. » ajouta-t-il, avant de se tourner finalement vers lui. « Un terrain de golf ?! Sam, mec, même pour toi c'est bizarre !! »

-« Quoi ?! » réagit aussitôt le jeune homme. Sa version du paradis …un terrain de golf ! … Où était il allait chercher ça ?! « D'après qui ?! »

-« Elle. » lui répondit Dean, en désignant Dieu, scrutant toujours la maison en contre bas.

Bon ben c'était pas une majorette ! songea Sam en regardant la jeune femme, mais ils étaient bien chez Alice ! constata-t-il en découvrant le nouvel accoutrement de Dieu toujours armée de son club de golf.

-« Elle… » commença-t-il ne sachant trop quelles questions poser, tellement la situation lui semblait surréaliste.

-« Elle croit que c'est comme le Base-ball. » le coupa immédiatement Dean, « c'est ma voiture, en bas !! » s'exclama-t-il reconnaissant finalement le véhicule garé devant la maison. Au fond de lui il l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil, mais entre le paradis, le golf et la maison, ça faisait beaucoup à intégrer d'un coup.

-« Quoi ?! » s'écria Sam, qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien. En fait Dieu devait avoir fait exploser la maison de Bobby, ils étaient tous morts … c'est pour ça que tout était si bizarre !! Mais alors pourquoi l'impala serai-t-elle là ?

-« Bien sûr que c'est ta voiture !! Elle fait partie de ta vision du paradis, Dean. » répondit doucement Dieu, « Et non Sammy, vous n'êtes pas morts ! Alors arrêtes de froncer les sourcils comme ça ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du plus jeune de deux frères.

-« C'est Sam » corrigea-t-il machinalement, avant de se demander si c'était bien poli de reprendre Dieu.

Okay pour la voiture, songea Dean, mais ça n'expliquai pas pourquoi sa vision du paradis était une maison toute simple …

-« Une maison où les tiens sont en sécurité » lui précisa Dieu, répondant à ses pensées. « Où il n'y a nul démon, nul mal, un endroit où tu peux enfin poser ton fardeau. C'est ça ta vision du paradis, Dean. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: Alors voilà on arrive aux choses qui fâchent! Je dis ce que je pense de John (et pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre rien ne me fera changer d'avis!!) et Dieu disserte sur la nature des archanges, des anges, des hommes et des démons. Mais vous aviez été prévenu!! si si, dans les notes du premier chapitre!!!, Faites pas semblant de pas savoir fallait les lire!!**

**Glammazone, tu vas être contente, Cas' s'active un peu ;p  
**

* * *

-« Nom de Diouj… » jura violemment Bobby une fois la lumière disparue, en découvrant la soudaine disparition des deux frères, avant de se mordre la langue. Pas vraiment le langage que l'on pouvait tenir devant Dieu.

A côté de lui, toujours aussi imperturbable, Cas' continuait de manger un pancake qui semblait ne jamais diminuer.

-« Attention à ta langue, Robert ! » le rappela à l'ordre la frêle silhouette devant la cuisinière.

-« Où sont-ils ?! Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ?! » demanda le chasseur à la jeune femme qui revenait s'asseoir à la table en face de lui.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils vont bien, ils sont au paradis. »

-« Vous les avez tués ?! » s'exclama-t-il, effaré. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?!! Okay les garçons n'avaient peut-être pas été des plus polis avec elle, mais…

-« Père ne ferait jamais ça ! » s'écria Castiel à ses côtés « N'est-ce pas ?! » ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

-« Merci pour le vote de confiance, Cas' », ironisa-t-elle, levant le pouce en direction de l'ange-comptable. « Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Et non, Robert, nous ne les avons pas tués !! Ils sont en ce moment même avec nous ! » continua-t-elle. En voyant le regard de Bobby s'attarder sur les deux chaises vides à côté de lui, elle ajouta : « Pas nous, nous », expliqua-t-elle, les désignant tous les trois de la main. « Mais Nous, Nous ! » poursuivit-elle en se désignant elle-même. « Enfin bref… », conclut-elle en balayant de la main des explications qui risquaient d'être longues. « …Ils vont bien, nous te l'assurons ! Nous avons seulement certaines choses à discuter en privé. »

Bobby regarda attentivement la jeune femme, plongeant dans les yeux de Dieu, essayant de démêler l'amas de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle éveillait au fond de lui. Bizarrement, il la croyait quand elle lui disait que les garçons allaient bien. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il la croyait …peut être parce qu'il voulait tout simplement y croire, songea-t-il avant de lui demander :

-« Discuter de quoi ? »

* * *

-« Que sais-tu des Archanges, Robert ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement. « Nous ne te parlons pas de comment les éliminer, les invoquer ou t'en protéger, mais que sais-tu de leur essence, de leur véritable nature ? De ce qu'ils sont ? » ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre à sa première question. « Et plus important encore, que sais-tu de la véritable nature de l'homme ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

-« Nous essayons de t'expliquer ce que nous sommes, Robert. Nous n'avons pas toujours été cette puissance créatrice disposant de l'énergie du bien et du mal, disposant de cette capacité à voir au-delà. Nous étions plus violent que ce que tu peux imaginer, plus féroce. Il nous a fallu nous débarrasser de nos scories pour devenir le Dieu que tu connais. Nos archanges sont ces scories », lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-« Ce sont …vos déchets ?.. » tenta-t-il de comprendre, fronçant les sourcils devant l'expression.

-« Ils sont plutôt une extensions de nous même, ce sont nos premiers nés. Ils sont nos premières erreurs, Michael fut le premier. Il a hérité de nous, notre besoin de justice absolue, ce besoin de toujours faire le bon choix, de prendre en charge tous ceux qui l'entourent, d'assumer le rôle protecteur. Il avait un sourire à faire pleurer les anges. »

_Un sourire à faire pleurer les anges. _L'expression paraissait incongrue dans sa bouche. Pourtant Bobby pouvait voir ce sourire, au travers d'un souvenir. Le sourire d'un petit garçon de dix ans, aux yeux vert et au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur. Il aurait pu tuer John de ces propres mains ce jour, quand il avait fait disparaître le sourire de l'enfant avec ses reproches.

-« Oui, ce sourire-là ! » lui confirma-t-elle, lisant dans ses pensées.

-« Dean… » commença-t-il, terrifié à l'idée d'exprimer sa pensée.

-« Quand il pleurait, Michael aurait fendu le cœur d'une pierre. Ses larmes étaient autant de coups de poignard dans notre cœur », continua-t-elle.

Ces larmes aussi, il pouvait les voir.

-« Mais tout était blanc ou noir pour lui. Les Archanges et les Anges ont tellement de lumière en eux qu'ils ne voient plus les ténèbres de leurs âmes. Ils ne voient plus les dégradés de gris qui font la réalité de l'existence. Michael ne connaissait pas la compassion. Il était le bras armé de notre colère », poursuivit-elle sous le regard de Bobby, fasciné par son récit. « Il n'a pas compris votre création… en fait, aucun d'entre eux n'a compris. Ni les Archanges, ni les Anges. Vous étiez faibles, faillibles… comment nous, Dieu, avions nous pu créer une créature aussi fragile ? Aussi …imparfaite ? Ils n'ont pas compris que justement c'était votre force. »

-« Notre force ? » répéta le chasseur, s'interrogeant, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-« L'Univers entier repose sur l'équilibre des forces et l'être humain est la seule créature qui possède cette stabilité entre la lumière et les ténèbres de son âme, le seul à pouvoir maintenir cet équilibre », essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer.

-« Notre lumière nous empêche de voir nos propres faiblesses et notre orgueil » intervint soudain Castiel, réfléchissant à voix haute aux propos de son père. « Les ténèbres qui habitent l'âme d'un démon l'empêchent de voir la lumière qu'il y a en lui… »

-« Les démons n'ont pas d'âmes ! » le coupa Bobby.

-« Bien sûr que si », le contredit Dieu, en le regardant avec un doux sourire. « Les démons sont des hommes ayant perdu leur équilibre. Ils ont plongé si profondément dans les ténèbres qu'ils ne voient plus leur propre lumière. »

-« Désolé, mais je sais de première main, ce que les démons ont dans la tête ! » lui rétorqua froidement le chasseur, se rappelant encore les pensées du démon qui l'avait possédé. Il n'avait aucune envie de 'lumière', il était seulement obnubilé par la soif de sang, mu par la volonté de faire souffrir. « Et ça n'a rien à voir avec leur 'lumière' ! »

-« Lorsqu'un démon possède un corps, il s'accroche de toutes ses forces aux ténèbres qui habitent l'âme de ce corps. C'est ce qui lui permet d'y rester. Il se fond dans ses ténèbres, il brise l'équilibre de l'âme », continua-t-elle.

Les démons s'appuyaient sur les ténèbres des hommes pour les posséder… Mon Dieu, le démon se servait donc des peurs et des envies cachées du possédé pour exister. Sarah…Sarah avait donc vraiment voulu le tuer, songea Bobby, repensant à son épouse….et Lui….il avait vraiment voulu tuer Dean !! réalisa-t-il avec horreur.

-« Toi au moins, tu ne lui as pas fait de mal », lui rappela-t-elle avec douceur. « Tu as préféré mourir que de le blesser », ajouta-t-elle.

La violence qu'il perçut dans sa voix lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-« John », commenta laconiquement Castiel, en réponse à la question muette qu'il lisait sur le visage du chasseur.

-« J'ai été possédé par un démon de seconde zone, Azazel était bien plus puissant… », protesta Bobby, essayant de défendre son défunt ami. Certes John avait beaucoup de défauts, et ce jour là il avait bien failli tuer Dean, mais il était possédé !

-« La puissance du démon n'entre pas en ligne de compte. S'il n'a rien auquel se raccrocher, il ne peut pas obliger son hôte à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas », le coupa-t-elle.

-« John aimait ses enfants !! Il aimait Dean ! » s'écria le chasseur. Elle savait quel sacrifice il avait fait pour les sauver, elle n'avait pas le droit !!

-« Oui, il les aimait, et l'amour d'un père pour ses enfants devrait être inconditionnel, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas, n'est ce pas ? John aimait ses fils. Mais il était jaloux, et il avait peur. Jaloux parce que Dean était pour Sam le père qu'il n'était pas. Il avait peur parce que son fils aîné avait toujours été plus fort que lui. Dean était tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être. C'est pour ça qu'Azazel a pu se servir de lui pour torturer son fils. Tu dois comprendre, Robert… », continua-t-elle en se levant pour venir s'agenouiller auprès de son fauteuil. « ...les ténèbres qui habitent l'âme d'un homme sont issues de lui, mais ne font pas forcément partie de lui. Quand un Ange ou un Archange possède le corps d'un homme, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes… sa lumière est tellement puissante, qu'une fois qu'il s'en va, c'est comme essayer de voir après avoir regardé le soleil directement. »

Bobby ferma un instant les yeux. Au son de sa voix, il savait qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose… quelque chose d'important. Un souvenir affleura la surface de sa mémoire, lui faisant rouvrir brutalement les yeux, un souvenir proche, quelque chose que les garçons lui avait raconté quelques jours auparavant ….Michael prenant possession de John pour les sauver dans le passé.

-« Le peu de lumière que John a pu garder, c'était grâce à Mary… »murmura-t-elle, lisant la compréhension dans le regard du vieux chasseur. « Quand elle est morte… »

-« Sa lumière est partie avec elle », conclut-il, dans un souffle.

-« Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? » demanda naïvement Cas'. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Michael avait fait cela, sachant combien cela endommagerait John.

-« Savais-tu, toi-même, ce qu'il adviendrait de ton hôte une fois que tu l'aurais quitté ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en se relevant.

-« Non…mais …ce n'est pas pareil… avait prié pour ça … », balbutia l'Ange, soudain incertain. Il ne s'était pas posé de question quant à l'avenir de Jimmy quand il l'avait pris pour vaisseau. Et même plus tard, quand ils avaient relâché Jimmy pour quelques jours, il ne s'était réellement inquiété que des démons qui le pourchassaient, pas d'autre chose.

-« L'orgueil. Le plus puissant des pêchés », murmura-t-elle, caressant doucement la joue du jeune homme. « Mais aussi une des forces les plus puissantes au monde. L'orgueil peut être notre perte ou notre victoire. C'est lui qui poussera un homme à aller toujours plus loin à toujours se relever quelque soit le nombre de fois qu'il tombera. Mais c'est lui aussi qui l'empêchera parfois d'essayer de corriger les erreurs qu'il a commises. Il est ce qui pousse les Anges à être parfaits, ou du moins à essayer, mais il est aussi ce qui les empêche de nous entendre. »

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Raphaël était si certain de la mort de Dieu, pourquoi Zacharia avait cru que le temps de l'Apocalypse était enfin arrivé, pourquoi Michael ne croyait pas au libre arbitre … Tous, ils avaient cru qu'ils étaient au-dessus… au-dessus des hommes…et peut-être même au-dessus de Dieu lui-même.

-« Père… », fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à prononcer, la voix étranglée par des sanglots qu'il ne comprenait pas, les yeux emplis de larmes qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir verser, le cœur saignant de ses erreurs passées.

* * *

**Désolée pour la mise à jour tardive, mais beaucoup de boulot au bureau, et je sais pas pourquoi mon patron a l'étrange impression qu'il me paye pour travailler et pas pour écrire des fics...c'est marrant j'aurai jurer que c'était pour ça que j'avais été engagée !! Damn!!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Note de l'auteur: Il se passe pas grand chose, beaucoup de parlote, Dieu avait beaucoup de chose à dire, et les frères winchester beaucoup de choses à digérer. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!**

* * *

-« C'est ça ma vision du paradis ?! » répéta Dean , alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison.

-« Oui », se contenta-t-elle de confirmer platement.

-« Et tu trouves mon paradis nul ?! » se moqua gentiment Sam. « Hey ! » sursauta-t-il, alors qu'on lui donnait un claque sur la tête.

-« Tiens-toi tranquille, mon garçon, ou je pourrais faire bien pire ! » l'avertit l'auteur de la claque, à la surprise de Sam.  
Dieu venait de le frapper…pas méchamment, mais Dieu venait de le frapper !!

Sidéré, il releva la tête pour regarder son frère. Le sourire satisfait de Dean, lui donna une soudaine envie de le frapper à son tour.

-« Hey ! » s'exclama celui-ci, alors que Dieu lui infligeait le même traitement qu'à son petit frère.

-« On ne se moque pas du paradis des autres ! » le tança-t-elle comme s'il avait quatre ans, au grand plaisir de Sam. « D'autant plus que je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour ça ! » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient la maison.

-« On est là pour quoi alors ? » demanda-t-il, en la suivant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Etrangement l'endroit lui semblait familier, mais il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître les lieux. La maison de Bobby…sans les livres qui envahissaient tout, et visiblement bien mieux entretenue…ou plus neuve, songea-t-il en découvrant la cuisine avec son plan de travail immaculé. Les portes vernies de frais s'ouvraient sur un salon où le vieux divan fatigué sur lequel ils avaient passés tant de nuits, avait fait place à un magnifique canapé. Mais pourquoi la maison de Bobby ?

Logique songea Sam, alors que le visage de son frère reflétait son incompréhension des lieux. S'il y avait bien un endroit sur terre où Dean pouvait se sentir en sécurité, c'était la maison de Bobby…

-« Vous êtes là parce que nous avons à parler. Ou plutôt, nous avons à parler… » corrigea-t-elle, en se désignant elle-même. « …et vous avez à écouter. » Le haussement de sourcil de l'aîné ne lui laissa aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de ses manières dictatoriales. « Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement. « Toutes ces années sur Terre, toutes ces années en tant qu'être humain, et pourtant… »

-« De quoi parlez-vous ?! » s'exclama-t-il soupçonneux.

-« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi nous avions envoyé Castiel te chercher là-bas ? Pourquoi Sammy t'avait donné cette amulette à toi et pas à votre père ? » insista-t-elle, s'approchant pour soulever le pendentif qui avait retrouvé sa place autour de son cou.

-« Papa n'était pas là… » commença-t-il, essayant de défendre son père, autant que le geste de son petit frère à l'époque.

-« Je te l'aurai donné quand même », intervint soudain Sam, posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. « C'est vrai, j'avais préparé le paquet pour papa, mais j'lui aurai pas donné », expliqua-t-il repensant à ce noël-là. Quand il avait trouvé le médaillon, il avait pensé d'abord à Dean, mais il avait eu peur que son frère aîné, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans l'adolescence, ne lui rit au nez, jugeant le cadeau trop « fille », alors il avait pensé le donner à leur père…mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que ce pendentif était celui de Dean.

-« Tu n'aurais pas pu le donner à votre père, même s'il avait été là », leur confirma-t-elle. « Ce médaillon c'est nous qui l'avons créé, à ta demande », continua-t-elle, en désignant le plus âgé des hommes.

-« A ma demande ? » répéta-t-il. « Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »

-« Si, tu l'as fait. Juste avant de choisir. Tu voulais garder un lien entre nous…quelque chose qui te permette de ne pas nous oublier. »

Dean secoua doucement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu garder un lien avec elle ? Comment aurait-il pu oublier Dieu ?...Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, songea-t-il, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-« Un jour Michael est venu nous voir », commença-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur les deux jeunes gens, attentive à leur réaction. « Il voulait savoir si ce combat entre lui et Lucifer était réellement inévitable, s'il n'y avait rien à faire. »

-« Il avait pourtant l'air particulièrement sûr de son fait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu », la corrigea Dean.

-« Justement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, malgré toutes les preuves de votre destinée à tous les deux, vous continuiez à vous battre. Comment pouvais-tu encore croire avoir le choix, alors que toutes les preuves étaient là pour te prouver quel était ton destin. »

-« Que lui avez-vous dit ? » lui demanda Sam.

-« Que la réponse était là, dans le cœur de Dean », répondit-elle, se rapprochant d'eux pour poser une main sur la poitrine du jeune homme. « Que les hommes avaient la capacité de créer des miracles simplement par leur capacité à croire en eux. »

-« Les miracles c'est plutôt votre spécialité, non ? » se moqua doucement Dean, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas se dérober au toucher de la jeune femme.

-« Non. Nous ne savions même pas que les lois les plus fondamentales de l'univers pouvaient être bousculées avant que nous vous créions. L'espoir qui vit dans le cœur d'un humain peut vaincre tous les obstacles mis sur sa route. Mais l'espoir ne fait pas bon ménage avec la connaissance du futur », leur expliqua-t-elle, à leur grande surprise. « Quand nous avons créé les humains, au début il n'y avait qu'une ligne, le futur était écrit et ne semblait pas pouvoir être modifié…Et puis vous avez grandi, vous avez appris, et d'autres lignes se sont dessinées, toutes une ramification d'avenirs possibles. Vous nous avez appris que rien n'était jamais écrit ! Mais Michael ne savait pas, il ne pouvait comprendre. Sa condition d'Archange l'empêchait de voir les myriades de possibilités que nous entrevoyions à chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous faisait un choix différent de celui que nous attendions, mais elle l'empêchait aussi de connaître l'espoir d'échapper à sa destinée…Il voulait comprendre néanmoins. Alors nous lui avons offert un choix. »

-« Un choix ? » répéta Sam.

-« Oui, un choix. La première fois, il avait banni Lucifer. Mais il devrait recommencer une nouvelle fois…voire peut-être tuer son frère. Ou il pouvait essayer de comprendre quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'aux humains. »

-« Vous voulez dire que vous lui avez proposé de tomber ?! » lui demanda Sam, sidéré.

-« Joli choix, soit tu tues ton frère, soit tu tombes vers la damnation éternelle. Vous en avez d'autre dans le genre ?! » intervint agressivement son frère.

-« Nous avons bien demandé à Abraham de tuer son fils ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle, en s'éloignant. « Et pour ton information, il n'y a pas de damnation éternelle ! » ajouta-t-elle, « seulement un très très long séjour en enfer. Rien n'est éternel ! Michael a choisi ce soir-là. Il a choisi de redevenir humain. Il a choisi de tomber », continua-t-elle, fixant intensément Dean. « Il a choisi de s'incarner. »

-« Dean ?! » murmura Sam, son regard incrédule allant de son frère à Dieu. « Dean est Michael ?! » continua-t-il, n'arrivant pas à faire le lien. Comment Dean pourrait-il être Michael ?! Son frère avait vu Michael dans le passé ! Dean était le vaisseau de Michael, son épée, il n'était pas Michael !! D'ailleurs Dean avait peur de voler !! Un Archange n'aurait pas eu peur !! pensa-t-il, songeant que c'était probablement la réflexion la plus débile qu'il ait jamais eu !

-« Si ton dernier souvenir de vol était de tomber à plus de 5000 kilomètres heures façon météorite sur la Terre, toi aussi tu aurais peur de voler ! » lui dit Dieu en souriant, répondant à ses pensées.

-« Bravo !! » applaudit Dean, ironiquement, ajoutant même le claquant de ses mains pour appuyer sa phrase. « Non franchement, Bravo !! J'avoue que j'ai rien vu venir !! » continua-t-il, amer. « Magnifique mascarade !! Le paradis, un chouïlla exagéré, mais j'avoue que ça aurait pu marcher !! Mais on arrête là les conneries !! Je ne suis pas Michael ! »

-« Non, tu n'es pas Michael », lui confirma-t-elle. « Tu ne l'es plus. Tu as appris. Cela t'a pris des siècles pour apprendre. Tu es devenu humain pour la première fois en Egypte. Et tu étais déjà une sacrée tête de mule ! Puis tu es passé de réincarnation en réincarnation apprenant chaque fois un peu plus sur l'être humain, un peu plus sur toi-même. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

-« Et je suis censé croire vos conneries. J'ai vu Michael !! Expliquez moi un peu comment j'aurais pu être cet Archange qui a pris le corps de mon père, si j'étais déjà humain !! » lui hurla-t-il dessus.

-« Pour nous comme pour les Archanges, le temps n'est rien ! Au temps où tu as rencontré Michael, tu n'étais pas encore né, Dean ! Vous pouviez coexister dans le même espace temps sans problème ! » lui expliqua-t-elle, gentiment.

-« Même espace temps… Putain… », répéta-t-il. « Et dans cinq minutes vous allez nous parler de téléportation et de vaisseau spatial ! » ironisa-t-il.

-« Non. Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ? » s'étonna Dieu. Même s'ils étaient ses enfants, parfois elle ne comprenait pas du tout les humains. Ils avaient toujours d'étranges références.

-« Laissez tomber ! »

-« Le rêve… », murmura Sam, réalisant soudain que ce qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente n'était peut être pas seulement un rêve. « C'était ça !! »

-« Hein?!! »

-« Le rêve, la nuit dernière ! » précisa-t-il devant l'incompréhension de son frère. « Tu étais devant la voiture, et soudain, c'était comme si tu avais eu des ailes, d'immenses et magnifiques ailes noires. L'instant d'après, elles étaient redevenues la voiture. »

-« Et c'est pour ça que tu me regardais fixement ?! »

-« Il est rare que les ailes d'un Archange le suivent dans sa chute. Mais après tout, Michael était le premier ! » reconnut-elle.

-« Quoi ?!! » sursauta Dean toujours en train d'essayer d'imaginer ce que Sam avait vu durant ce rêve. « Et Lucifer alors ?! »

-« C'était un ange, notre cœur, pas un archange ! Aucun archange n'était tombé avant toi et aucun n'est tombé après toi. »

-« Et Gabriel ? » demanda incidemment Sam, soulignant la présence de l'archange sur terre.

-« Gabe n'est pas tombé. Il n'a pas choisi d'abandonner ce qu'il était. Il a juste décidé d'emménager sur Terre », précisa Dieu.

-« En gros, il a quitté le nid familial », ironisa Dean.

-« Tout à fait ! » lui sourit-elle.

-« Je ne suis pas Michael ! » répéta-t-il, borné.

-« Vraiment ?!... A cinq ans, tu changeais les couches de ton frère. A six, tu apprenais à tirer. A sept, tu participais à ta première chasse. Tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé que tu affrontais déjà des monstres qui donneraient des cauchemars à des personnes bien plus mûres que toi. Et tout ça, sans que cela perturbe ton sommeil… »

-« Je fais des cauchemars », la contredit-il dans un murmure, à la grande surprise de Sam.

Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aux prises avec un mauvais rêve, et encore moins admettre qu'il en faisait.

-« …Mais tu ne rêves pas des monstres que tu affrontes tous les jours », lui répondit-elle doucement. « En près de trente ans, tu n'as jamais été malade. Pas un rhume, pas un virus, pas une maladie infantile, rien ! Même quand Sammy était malade et que tu étais le seul à t'en occuper, tu n'as jamais rien attrapé ! Ca ne t'étonne pas ?! »

-« J'ai un bon système immunitaire », plaisanta-t-il sans joie, conscient de là où elle voulait l'amener.

-« Oh ! Pitié !! Même toi, tu n'y crois pas !! Tu crois vraiment qu'un être humain aurait survécu après tout ce que tu as traversé ?! »

-« Je suis mort », lui rappela-t-il platement.

-« Parce que tu avais fait un deal, pas parce que tu t'étais pris une balle, un coup de couteau mal placé, ou parce que tu avais embrassé un mur de trop ! »

C'était vrai, songea Sam, alors que Dieu et son frère s'affrontaient du regard. Dean n'était jamais malade, il l'avait vu avec des blessures qui auraient terrassé des hommes plus forts que lui. Pourtant il s'en était toujours sorti. C'est pour ça que quand les médecins l'avaient condamné, il avait été certain que Dean s'en sortirait…. Pourtant sans l'intervention de leur père ou de la femme du pasteur qui avait pris un Reaper en otage … il aurait enterré Dean beaucoup plus tôt.

-« Son cœur… », murmura-t-elle, en réponse aux pensées du jeune homme. « C'est la seule chose qu'il ne sait pas protéger. Les Archanges n'ont pas de cœur, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Un cœur est fait pour ressentir des émotions, et les Archanges … toi en particulier, n'en ont pas besoin », expliqua-t-elle, se rapprochant de Dean. « Tu as toujours survécu à tout, et c'est ton cœur qui a failli t'emporter à chaque fois. Ce qui prouve bien que tu es Michael. »

-« Vous avez tort », dit-il simplement. Il ne pouvait pas être Michael, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu en enfer, pas avec tous ces morts sur la conscience, pas après Helen, pas après Joe… pas après tous ceux qu'il avait laissé tomber.

-« Helen et Joe avaient fait leur choix, Dean. Si elles n'étaient pas mortes là-bas en vous aidant, crois-nous, leurs morts auraient été bien pire. »

-« C'est vous qui le dites ! » l'agressa-t-il, serrant les mâchoires au souvenir des deux femmes qui lui faisaient confiance et qu'il avait trahies.

-« Quant à ce que tu as fait en enfer… », poursuivit-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit. « …Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi auraient-ils choisi un ancien chasseur pour être leur prochain grand inquisiteur ?! »

Pourquoi ?... parce que j'ai dit oui, songea-t-il douloureusement, parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de résister...parce que je suis un lâche.

-« Tu n'as pas dit oui, parce que tu es un lâche, Dean, mais parce que tu n'avais rien à faire en enfer ! La plupart des âmes ne luttent pas en enfer, parce qu'elles se sentent coupables, elles pensent que c'est leur place. Elles pensent qu'elles méritent de souffrir, pas qu'on leur offre une échappatoire. »

Une échappatoire...pour un peu, il en aurait ri, si sa gorge ne lui avait pas semblé aussi serrée. Il sentait le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche, revivant les instants d'agonie de sa défaite quand il avait dit oui à Alastair…

-« Dis-moi Dean, sais tu quel était le rôle de Michael d'après la Bible ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

-« Il était celui qui jugeait les âmes », finit par répondre Sam, devant le mutisme de son frère.

-« Ils ne t'ont pas choisi par hasard Dean. Tu étais celui qui jugeait, ils le savaient parfaitement. »

-« Ca ne change rien », se contenta-t-il de lui répondre, les yeux plus brillants qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être. Non, ça ne changeait rien qu'ils l'aient choisi parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était l'incarnation de Michael. Juge, jurés et bourreaux du paradis ne changeaient rien au fait qu'il avait accepté… non, ça ne changeait rien, rien au fait qu'il avait torturé des âmes et qu'il avait aimé ça, rien au fait que ça avait été son choix.

-« Par tous les saints de l'enfer, que devons-nous faire pour que tu nous croies ?! Rien de ce que tu as fait là-bas n'était de ta responsabilité. Le simple fait que tu t'en sentes coupable prouve déjà ce que tu as dans le cœur !! » explosa-t-elle brutalement.

Ce qu'il avait dans le cœur… il n'avait rien dans le cœur… il était mort, Famine le lui avait bien dit….il était mort à l'intérieur. La preuve Famine n'avait eu aucune influence sur lui… on ne peut influencer les morts …

-« Famine ne savait qu'exciter les faims matérielles ! La luxure, l'envie, la gourmandise, la colère… »

-« La soif de pouvoir… », murmura Sam, se souvenant amèrement de son expérience avec le cavalier. Il avait cédé à la pulsion de boire le sang de démon… il avait cédé à sa colère et sa soif de puissance… Ce qu'il avait fait été bien pire que ce que Dean avait fait en enfer. Lui n'avait pas été torturé durant quarante ans avant de céder…

-« Il faut plus de force pour résister à une tentation que l'on connaît, que de force pour résister à l'inconnu », lui répondit Dieu, s'approchant pour lui caresser doucement la joue. « Tu as fait le bon choix, Sammy. Si tu avais fait ce que Famine voulait, et que tu avais absorbé ces quatre démons, avant d'essayer de le tuer, tu n'aurais fait qu'augmenter ta faim. Alors que là, tu as épuisé ton pouvoir mais tu as renvoyé Famine d'où il venait », lui sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers Dean. « Famine ne pouvait rien contre toi, il ne pouvait pas étendre une faim qu'il ne comprenait pas, une faim qu'il ne voyait même pas. Comment aurait-il pu satisfaire la faim qui te ronge, notre cœur ?! » lui demanda-t-elle, posant légèrement une main sur la poitrine du jeune homme. « Ta seule faim, ton seul souhait, ta seule véritable envie, et d'arriver à sauver tous ceux qui ont besoin de toi. D'arriver à être à la hauteur. Il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître cette faim-là… Famine ne connaît pas l'amour, il ne connaît que la luxure, comment aurait-il pu savoir ?! Tu n'es pas mort à l'intérieur, Dean » précisa-t-elle. « C'est Famine qui l'était. »

Le chasseur pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté l'observant intensément. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venue leur dire tout ça. Pour qu'il accepte de dire oui à Michael ? Mais s'il était réellement Michael, il n'y avait personne à qui dire oui. Et si elle leur mentait …dans quel but ? Pourquoi Dieu en personne se serait-elle donnée la peine de venir lui mentir ?

-« Pourquoi ? » finit-il par lui demander sans se donner la peine de préciser sa pensée.

-« Pourquoi pas », lui répondit elle, s'éloignant d'eux pour rejoindre le bureau.

-« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous que l'on vous croit ?! » insista-t-il.

-« Attendez ! » les interrompit brutalement Sam, alors qu'elle se retournait vers eux pour répondre à son frère. « Si Dean est Michael, alors pourquoi Zacharia le croit encore au Paradis ? Et pourquoi Raphaël vous croit morte ?! » demanda-t-il exprimant les mêmes conclusions auxquelles était arrivé Dean.

-« Cette guerre … », commença-t-elle, en s'appuyant sur le bureau, « …n'est pas une guerre entre les démons et les anges, ni une guerre ou plutôt un duel en l'occurrence entre Lucifer et Michael, ce n'est même pas une guerre entre le bien et le mal ! C'est une guerre contre vous …contre les humains. Les démons ne seront que des dommages collatéraux dans cette histoire. » Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se retourna de nouveau vers le bureau, jouant avec les objets qui le recouvraient. « C'est l'histoire de fils aînés jaloux de leurs frères. Ils n'ont pas compris votre création. Ils se sentent tellement supérieurs à vous qu'ils ne voient même plus la réalité des choses. Zacharia s'est lancé dans sa propre petite entreprise de démolition. Il a toujours était très administratif comme garçon », expliqua-t-elle.

'_Administratif'_ c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Un vrai casse-couilles en rondelles de cuir ! songea Dean.

-« …Il croit bien faire, mais il en fait trop. Pour lui Michael n'a jamais quitté le Paradis. L'idée même que Michael ait pu choisir de tomber est trop extravagante pour qu'il puisse même l'envisager. »

-« Un manque flagrant d'imagination », l'interrompit Dean. « Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il croit Michael toujours au paradis, et encore moins pourquoi Raphaël vous croit mort ? »

-« Nous n'avons pas donné aux anges la capacité de rêver, peut-être aurions-nous dû… Zacharia croit Michael toujours au paradis, parce que nous avons fait en sorte qu'il ait toujours l'impression de le sentir, de sentir son énergie », continua-t-elle. « …Oh ! Nous vous en prions, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça !! » ajouta-t-elle sentant le regard étonné des deux frères dans son dos. « Quant à Raphaël… Savez-vous pourquoi les Anges ou les Archanges sont certains de notre existence ? Parce que contrairement aux humains, ils nous entendent toujours. Mais pour entendre, il faut écouter. Plus le ressentiment de nos fils aînés grandissait et moins ils entendaient notre voix, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la perdent définitivement. Quand ils ont cessé de nous entendre, ils ont supposé que nous étions mort. »

-« Chouette la famille ! » commenta Dean.

-« Pourquoi ne vous montrez-vous pas à eux ?… Ils comprendraient !! » lui demanda Sam, plein d'espoir.

-« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de savoir que vous êtes en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'on ne peut voir que si l'on regarde », lui répondit son frère, sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de se retourner pour donner sa réponse.

-« Non, ils ne veulent pas le savoir. Ils sont comme vous sur bien des points. Ils sont capables de s'illusionner jusqu'à plier la réalité à leur désir », reconnut-elle « Ils pensent avoir le champ libre pour effacer ce qu'ils estiment être les défauts de l'humanité. »

-« Une sorte de revanche contre le petit dernier, le chouchou de papa », ironisa Dean.

-« En quelque sorte », murmura-t-elle.

Des putains d'enfants gâtés qui jouent avec une bombe nucléaire en guise de hochets ! Voilà ce qu'étaient ces emplumés ! songea Dean, serrant les mâchoires. Et rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

-« Vous pouvez les arrêter », le corrigea-t-elle, lisant une fois encore dans ses pensées.

-« Pourquoi ? » la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. « Parce que je suis Michael ! Je ne suis pas Michael !! » finit il par lui hurler.

-« SILENCE !! » hurla-t-elle en retour, sa voix résonnant aux travers des murs la maison comme un grondement de tonnerre. « Vous vous souvenez de ceci ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix redevenue normale, alors qu'elle se retournait vers eux, tenant à la main le colt.

-« C'est le colt de Samuel Colt, il peut pratiquement tout abattre », lui répondit Sam, d'une voix amère, se remémorant ce que Lucifer lui avait dit après que Dean lui ait tiré une balle dans la tête. « Il ne sert à rien contre Lucifer », ajouta-t-il.

-« Non, c'est vrai », reconnut-elle, jouant avec l'arme. « Il ne peut pas tout tuer. Il ne peut pas Nous tuer, il ne peut pas tuer la mort, il ne peut pas tuer Lucifer… », continua-t-elle, levant l'arme, mettant comme par jeu l'aîné des Winchester en joug, « … et il ne peut pas tuer Michael », conclut-elle, en faisant feu.

-« Dean !! » hurla Sam, alors que son frère s'effondrait en arrière, une tâche rouge fleurissant sur sa poitrine, là où il ne pouvait se protéger, là où était son cœur.

* * *

**Note : Vous inquiêtez pas ... Dieu va bien ! ;p La suite au chapitre 8 (non non me suis pas tromper! le prochain chapitre on retourne voir Bobby!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour le retard. Mais mon boulot a été très chaotique ces dernières semaines, et malheureusement , allez savoir pourquoi mon patron semble penser qu'il ne me paye pas pour écrire des fics, mais bien pour travailler pour lui... bizarre non ?**

**Bon y se passe rien dans ce chapitre, juste Dieu qui cause (encore... elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire!) ... a si une petite nouvelle sur Sam... mais toute petite hein !!**

* * *

-« Chut …chut …ce n'est rien… » murmura-t-elle, consolant, berçant le jeune homme en pleurs contre elle.

Bobby s'agita dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise, alors que Dieu séchait les larmes de Cas'. Voir un homme pleurer, fut ce un ange, l'avait toujours gêné. Non pas qu'il juge qu'un homme ne devait pas pleurer…il avait assez versé de larmes lui-même pour ne pas avoir l'hypocrisie de croire à ces stupidités machiste…Non c'est juste que pour lui c'était quelque chose qui devais se faire en privé… en famille. Pas avec une tierce personne dans la pièce. Et autant il en était arrivé à considéré l'ange comme faisant partie de la famille depuis qu'il s'était accroché aux basques des garçons, autant pour Dieu… Difficile de considérer le Divin Père comme faisant partie de la famille !

De la famille par alliance peut être … songea-t-il, après tout elle était de la famille de Cas'…n'empêche rester là à la regarder consoler le jeune homme en imperméable le mettait mal à l'aise ! C'était bien une scène de famille, mais pas une famille à laquelle il appartenait. Toussotant, discrètement, il s'apprêta à s'en aller, se sentant réellement de trop devant ce tableau. Si Dieu voulait lui parler… elle saurait où le trouver !

-« Reste. » lui ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il venait à peine de poser les mains sur les roues de son fauteuil. « Nous n'avons pas finit de parler. » ajouta-t-elle se redressant, laissant Castiel, à genoux, finissant de sécher ses larmes.

-« Pourquoi ? Vous avez autres choses à dire ? » lui demanda-t-il agressivement, sentant la colère montée en lui. Elle avait dit à Dean qu'elle ne les aiderai pas, et tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant c'était de lui expliquer pourquoi ils en étaient arrivé là, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour les en empêcher. « Vous avez été très clair sur le pourquoi du comment. J'ai compris. » l'assura-t-il, avec un rictus amers. « Les Anges sont des enfoirés qui ont décidé de détruire l'humanité, et vous n'avez rien l'intention de faire contre eux ! Merci ! Faites attention à la porte quand vous sortirez ! »

-« Il y des règles ! » lui rappela-t-elle en grondant.

-« Oui, merci, ça aussi vous l'avez déjà dit ! »

-« TU CROIS QUE NOUS VOULIONS TOUT CELA !! » cria-t-elle, sa voix résonnant à travers la maison tel le tonnerre. Secouant Bobby plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

Avec ce corps de jeune femme, ne portant qu'un simple débardeur et un bas de pyjamas, il lui avait été facile d'oublier qu'il ne parlait pas à n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle… mais bien au créateur en personne. « Il y a des règles. » répéta-t-elle, plus doucement, prenant de longues inspirations, essayant de contrôler sa colère divine. « Elles sont les mêmes pour tous y compris pour nous. »

-« Vous les avez créer… » commença-t-il, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompre.

-« Pour y avoir déroger une fois… pour simplement avoir voulu sauver notre premier né de l'enfer… Nous avons dut laisser sortir Lucifer. »

-« Votre premier né… » balbutia le chasseur. S'il en croyait ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt son premier né était l'Archange Michael… mais il avait beau cherché dans sa mémoire il ne se rappelait aucunes histoires, légendes, mythes ou même évangiles apocryphes ou non qui mentionnent un séjour en de l'Archange en enfer. En fait pour être honnête… la seule personne dont il ait jamais entendu parler qui soit sortit vivante de l'enfer, c'était Dean…

-« Il est Michael. » lui confirma Cas', toujours à genoux, alors que l'esprit du vieil homme faisait finalement la relation.

-« Non… » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, son esprit refusant toujours la réalité. « Non… Dean n'est pas … »

-« Si il l'est. » insista l'Ange, en se relevant péniblement. « Il est le Premier. »

-« Par tous les sabots de l'enfer ! » jura Bobby, retournant vivement son fauteuil vers l'ange comptable, faisant hausser un sourcil à la jeune femme devant ce juron qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Et depuis quand tu sais ça ?!! TU crois pas que tu aurai put le dire avant ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

Il avait raison songea Cas', il aurai dut leur dire dés qu'il l'avait appris. Dés qu'il avait eut des soupçons. Il était coupable, il avait trahi leur confiance, pensa-t-il en baissant la tête la colère du chasseur.

-« Cas' ne l'appris que lorsqu'il nous as trouvé. » lui répondit Dieu, avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire un mot. « Nous avons pensé que venir vous le dire nous même, ferai passer un peu mieux la nouvelle… visiblement, nous avions tort ! » reconnut elle, avec un sourire désabusé, à la grande surprise de Bobby.

Dieu ne pouvait pas avoir tort … Dieu était omniscient… Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait appris au catéchisme quand il était petit.

-« Omniscient… », lui sourit tendrement la jeune femme, comme un écho à ses pensées. « Omniscient… ça veut dire tout savoir, tout connaître, mais pas forcément savoir quoi faire de cette connaissance. Vois-tu, Robert, les humains ont toujours eu le don de choisir le chemin le plus inattendu. C'est comme savoir qu'avec la force du vent, un nuage va tourner à droite, et le voir soudainement tourner à gauche. Les humains sont de surprenantes créatures. »

-« Merci », grogna le chasseur, pas vraiment certain de savoir où elle voulait en venir. « Michael est vraiment Dean ?! » demanda-t-il, toujours incapable de croire à la nouvelle.

-« Hum… c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ! » lui répondit elle. « Quand Michael est tombé, personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre, ni lui ni nous. Après tout il était le premier. »

-« Et Lucifer, alors ? »

-« Y a pas à dire … C'est vraiment de famille !! » s'exclama-t-elle, songeant à la réflexion que Dean venait de lui faire au paradis. « Laisse tomber ! » ajouta-t-elle, voyant le regard d'incompréhension du vieil homme fasse à son étrange réflexion, avant de reprendre. « Lucifer était un ange, pas un Archange », soupira-t-elle avec l'impression de se répéter.

Aux yeux de Bobby, il n'y avait pas grande différence c'était toujours un emplumé… N'empêche l'idée que Dean soit l'un d'entre eux…

-« Dean n'est pas l'un d'entre nous », le corrigea Castiel, lisant dans les pensées du vieil homme, s'attirant un regard peu amène du chasseur.

-« Ca suffit ! » grogna-t-il à l'attention de l'ange le menaçant du doigt. Il en avait déjà assez que Sa Divine majesté lise dans ses pensées, le gamin n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi.

-« Dean n'est pas un Ange, ni même un Archange », confirma Dieu souriant à la menace affectueuse de Bobby. « Michael a eu de multiples incarnations depuis sa chute, s'éloignant un peu plus de sa condition première, jusqu'à aboutir à Dean. Michael n'est pas Dean, mais Dean est Michael. »

Bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet, songea Bobby avec un haussement de sourcils. Si Dean était Michael, alors Michael était Dean !

-« L'humanité de Dean fait la différence… son âme et son cœur font la différence. Les Archanges n'ont pas de cœur, ni véritablement d'âme d'ailleurs. Ils sont d'essence divine. Ils sont pure énergie. Michael n'avait pas d'âme. Dean en a une. »

Les Anges n'ont pas d'âme… rien que l'idée traumatisait le chasseur. Comment était-ce possible… Il avait toujours cru que les Anges étaient, au contraire, des âmes pures…

-« Nous sommes pure énergie… » commença Cas', s'attirant de nouveau le regard furieux du vieil homme. «Nous n'avons pas d'âme au sens humain du terme. Car nous ne naissons pas et nous ne mourrons pas. Nous ne vieillissons pas. Nous n'apprenons pas. Nous ne changeons pas. A moins de prendre forme humaine, nous n'accédons jamais à cette part de nous-même. Nous ne sommes que des âmes en devenir », essaya-t-il d'expliquer, pas certain de bien se faire comprendre.

-« Au début, l'âme n'est que le résidu de l'énergie de la création qui reste en toute chose, c'est au fil des renaissances qu'elle se crée, qu'elle se construit. Les Anges et les Archanges ne connaissent pas ce cycle perpétuel de la vie et de la mort. Ils sont, c'est tout. Leur lumière reste ce qu'elle était au début … le résidu de l'énergie de la création. Oh, bien sûr, dès qu'ils prennent forme humaine, les premiers remous se créent, et leur âme commence à se former. Mais peu d'entre eux restent suffisamment longtemps dans leur hôte pour avoir une véritable âme. Au sens humain du terme », compléta gentiment Dieu, avant de reprendre. « Quand Michael a fait le choix de tomber, il était comme tous les autres, sans âme, sans cœur. Il n'avait pour lui que sa grâce, ses ailes et son épée. Ce n'est qu'au fil de ses incarnations que son âme s'est formée, chaque incarnation apportant sa pierre à l'édifice. C'est Dean qui en est la dernière pierre. Sans lui, l'âme de Michael n'existerait pas », sourit-elle.

Bobby ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, la refermant aussitôt…Les Anges n'avaient pas d'âme… mais les démons en avaient une, les humains aussi. Michael n'était pas Dean, mais Dean était Michael parce que Dean était l'âme de Michael… Okay…Il devenait vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries !

-« Il est au courant ? » fut tout ce qu'il arriva à demander, songeant que si elle avait dit ça au gamin, la réaction de Dean avait dû être intéressante.

-« Plus ou moins, nous …ne sommes pas entré dans les détails », reconnut-elle. « Il sait qu'il est Michael, même s'il a encore du mal à l'admettre…mais nous avons laissé l'option âme de côté. »

-« Alors …pourquoi ? Pourquoi me le dire à moi ? »

-« Parce quand Michael est tombé, il n'est pas tombé seul. Sa grâce est tombée avec lui », lui annonça gravement Dieu.

-« Pardon ? » sursauta Bobby… comment une grâce pouvait tomber ?! Pour lui la grâce avait toujours était comme la source de pouvoir des anges, une sorte de 'Mojo' angélique … ou archangélique en l'occurrence.

-« Nous te l'avons dit, Michael fut le premier et le seul à choisir de chuter. Normalement sa grâce aurait dû aller s'ajouter à l'énergie créatrice de la terre. Mais étrangement ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a suivi Michael au fils de ses incarnations », expliqua-t-elle. « S'incarnant elle-même, parfois dans des objets aussi simple qu'une petite pierre qu'il trouvait et gardait en porte-bonheur. Parfois dans un animal de compagnie… puis les incarnations se succédant, dans un ami, une compagne, un membre de la famille….Parfois les trois … », conclut-elle regardant fixement le chasseur.

Bobby s'agita, mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil sous le regard insistant de Dieu. Il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose… quelque chose qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de comprendre… Un ami… un compagnon … un membre de la famille… parfois les trois…

-« Sam ?... » souffla-t-il, réalisant brutalement ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

-« Oui… », soupira-t-elle doucement. « Sam… Sam est la gâce de Michael ».

Sam … la grâce de Michael …

-« Ils savent ?! Zacharia …Lucifer …ils savent ?! » demanda-t-il alarmé. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient après lui …

-« Non. Ni Lucifer, ni Zacharia ne sont au courant », le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. « Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est la puissance que peut contenir le corps de Sam. »

-« Comment ne peuvent-ils pas le savoir ?! » Une grâce, ça ne devait pas passer inaperçu !! songea-t-il.

-« Ils ne peuvent même pas l'imaginer. Vois-tu, si un Ange ou un Archange en l'occurrence, possède l'_idée_ d'une âme, sa grâce ne possède même pas ça. »

Sam n'avait pas d'âme… Soudain Bobby sentit sa poitrine se contracter alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, comment était-ce possible ? … Sam sans âme…

-« Pas exactement. Vois-tu les Grâces n'ont pas d'âme, même pas le début d'une. Mais elles sont emplies d'amour, de compassion. Ce sont elles qui permettent aux anges de comprendre en partie les humains. Elles sont leur cœur en quelque sorte. Un cœur incomplet mais un cœur », continua-t-elle de lui sourire, attendant qu'il tire ses propres conclusions.

-« Sam est le cœur de Michael ?.. » balbutia-t-il incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-« Non », lui répondit-elle à son grand soulagement, avant de le terroriser de nouveau. « Sam est le cœur de Dean… », murmura-t-elle, s'interrompant quelques secondes le temps pour son vieux cœur de reprendre ses battements. « … et Dean est l'âme de Sam. »

Dieu merci, pensa-t-il ironiquement, ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Sinon il était certain qu'elles auraient donné leur démission sur le champ. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait à cet instant.

-« Sans Dean, Sam perd sa conscience. Et sans Sam, Dean perd son humanité. Ils sont l'âme et le cœur des mortels, Robert », conclut-elle d'une voix douce qui lui sembla sonner comme le glas d'un coup de grâce.

* * *

-« Il sait ? » finit-il par réussir à lui demander alors que son cerveau venait de se rappeler comment fonctionnait ses cordes vocales.

-« Non ! Et ce n'est pas à nous de leur dire. »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda doucement Castiel, faisant sursauter Bobby. Les nouvelles que Dieu lui avait annoncées étaient telles qu'il en avait presque oublié la présence de l'ange dans la pièce.

-« Pourquoi ?! C'est vrai … c'est pas comme si le sacrifice était une tradition familiale chez les Winchester ! » ironisa-t-elle, ramenant à l'esprit du chasseur le souvenir amer de son rêve.

-« Pourquoi à moi, alors ? » demanda-t-il, la voix étranglée, aussi impatient que paniqué par la réponse qu'elle allait lui faire.

-« Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse, cette fois Bobby », lui souffla-t-elle, s'agenouillant devant lui, l'appelant par son diminutif pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. « Ca ne se finira pas bien… », murmura-t-elle encore, alors que, se relevant, elle lui révélait la scène qui était en train de se jouer devant lui.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, il était assis dans son fauteuil roulant, au milieu de son salon… pourtant maintenant s'ouvrait devant lui le même jardin qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas Sam qui était à terre, mais Dean. Etendu, ses yeux verts à tout jamais ouverts vers un ciel qu'ils ne voyaient déjà plus. Debout près de lui, Sam souriait, tout de blanc vêtu, respirant une rose, comme s'il s'agissait juste d'une belle journée d'été.

-« C'est une belle journée pour recommencer le monde », déclara-t-il en lui tendant la fleur.

-« C'est une des possibilités », murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Bobby. « Et celle-ci en est une autre… », continua-t-elle alors que sous ses yeux la scène se transformait. Le corps de Sam rejoignant désormais celui de Dean à terre, le laissant seul…

Soudain incapable de respirer, Bobby regarda les deux corps à terre, la gorge étranglée, les yeux noyés. Sam et Dean… ses garçons, gisaient tous les deux sur la pelouse verdoyante de ce jardin, baignés dans la lumière d'un soleil qu'il aurait voulu plus froid… aussi froid que la douleur qu'il ressentait…

-« Non… », souffla-t-il passant une main sur son visage, tâchant d'en effacer les larmes, quand le souvenir de son rêve le heurta violemment… Dean pleurant son frère, ses ailes enflammant le monde…

-« Oui, c'est aussi une possibilité… la puissance de Michael nourrie par la douleur de Dean… », sourit-elle tristement. « Zacharia aurait obtenu bien plus que l'apocalypse qu'il avait demandé. »

-« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce que le rond cuir ailé venait faire dans cette histoire.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Bobby ? Si ton rêve devenait réalité, aucun de nous n'en réchapperait. Il éliminerait tous ceux responsables de sa douleur, et aucun de nous ne serait en mesure de l'arrêter. »

-« Sauf vous… »

-« Non, même nous, nous ne serions pas en mesure de l'arrêter. Sais-tu ce que Michael veut dire ? », lui demanda-t-elle, soudain soucieuse.

-« _Qui est dieu ?_ » lui répondit presque immédiatement le chasseur se souvenant de ses cours d'hébreu.

-« Presque, ce sont les hommes qui ont rajouté le point d'interrogation. Michael était notre premier né. Il est le plus puissant. Si sa force se combinait à la douleur de Dean… », s'interrompit-elle, respirant profondément et laissant les deux hommes prendre la mesure de ses paroles.

-« Alors, il n'y a aucun espoir… », conclut Bobby, la voix étranglée par le désespoir. « … Si Sam … », commença-t-il.

-« Ils ne peuvent pas tuer Lucifer », le coupa-t-elle, en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Nul ne peut le faire. »

-« …Le libre arbitre… » commença-t-il… elle leur avait dit qu'il avait le choix !! songea-t-il rageusement, elle leur avait dit !!

-« Celui qui tuera Lucifer devra prendre sa place !! » lui répondit-elle. « C'est ce que tu veux pour les garçons ? »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« L'équilibre des forces », intervint soudain Castiel, se rapprochant du fauteuil du vieil homme. « S'ils venaient à tuer Lucifer… »

-« Le bien ne peut survivre sans le mal. L'un d'entre eux devrait prendre sa place », conclut Dieu à sa place.

L'un d'entre eux devrai prendre sa place… celui qui tue Lucifer doit prendre sa place… Alors peut-être que … Peut-être qu'il pourrait…

-« Bobby… », l'appela-t-elle doucement, lisant dans le regard qu'il baissait sur elle, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

-« C'est possible non ? » gémit il, cherchant désespérément un moyen de sauver ses garçons.

-« Ce sacrifice n'est pas le tien… », murmura-t-elle, lui caressant doucement la joue, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Vous pourriez… », la supplia-t-il.

-« Les règles… », lui rappela doucement Castiel, pressant d'une main consolatrice l'épaule du chasseur.

-« C'est mon choix », essaya-t-il encore de plaider.

-« Si seulement nous pouvions … nous t'avons déjà tellement pris… », murmura-t-elle «…Tu leur as déjà tellement donné… », continua-t-elle, sa voix devenant plus basse alors que se redressant elle prenait l'apparence de John Winchester sous les yeux ébahis de Bobby. « …Sans toi mes garçons ne seraient plus de ce monde… », continua le fantôme de son meilleur ami alors que la bouche ouverte il était incapable d'émettre un son. « …Alors lève-toi de cette putain de chaise, et va les aider à trouver cette saloperie d'épée !! » conclut-il avec un sourire narquois tandis que son image s'effaçait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à Dean !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : en fait en y repensant , j'suis d'accord avec Dean ... Dieu est sadique!**

* * *

-« Dean !! Dean !! » s'écria Sam, agenouillé à côté du corps de son frère et soulevant délicatement sa tête. Il pressait une main contre sa poitrine en essayant vainement d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'échappait de la blessure. « Vous êtes complètement cinglée !! » hurla-t-il à la face de Dieu qui, accoudé au bureau tenait toujours l'arme avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Pourquoi ?!! » hurla-t-il encore, des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter glissant sur son visage. S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, elle serait morte sur place.

-« Voyons Sammy… », lui sourit-elle plus largement. « Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ?! Après tout le paradis est un chouette endroit pour mourir non ?! » continua-t-elle sous l'horreur grandissante du jeune homme.

Dieu avait abattu son frère, sans le moindre état d'âme, sans la moindre compassion, comme l'on abat un parasite… réalisa-t-il, soudain désespéré…

-« Putain d'bordel de… » grogna une voix qu'il croyait ne plus jamais entendre.

-« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, mon garçon ! » menaça-t-elle gentiment le jeune homme à terre qui se redressait difficilement.

-« Dean ! » s'écria Sam, alors que son aîné se mettait douloureusement en position assise, avant de l'étouffer dans une étreinte d'ours.

-« Jésus ! Marie ! Joseph !! Sam !! » grommela Dean, dans les bras de son petit frère. « Respirer… besoin respirer là ! » murmura-t-il en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte suffocante.

-« Eh, laisse la famille tranquille ! » ajouta la jeune femme en même temps, après l'avoir entendu jurer.

-« Dean, ça va ?!! Tu vas bien ?!! » s'inquiéta le jeune homme sans tenir compte des propos de la jeune femme, s'assurant que son frère n'avait aucune séquelle du coup de feu qui venait de le tuer…

-« Ca va … ça va ! » le rassura celui-ci, lui tapotant l'épaule, avant de se remettre debout, chancelant un instant.

-« Hey, vas y doucement vieux ! T'étais mort y a cinq minutes ! » lui rappela Sam en se redressant avec lui.

-« Après tout, le paradis est un chouette endroit pour mourir, non ? » plaisanta sombrement le ressuscité, une main toujours sur sa poitrine, s'appuyant sur lui pour reprendre son équilibre. Il n'avait pas conscience de répéter les paroles prononcées par Dieu quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Convaincu, maintenant ? » finit-elle par lui demander, avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Convaincu de quoi ?! » répéta Dean, la regardant directement. « Que je suis Michael ?! » lui demanda-t-il, avant de poursuivre sans attendre la réponse. « Luci' nous a dit qu'il y avait cinq choses que ce flingue ne pouvait tuer. Si vous nous avez dit la vérité, il y a vous, la Mort, Luci', Michael… mais si je sais compte ça n'en fait que 4… la cinquième chose ce ne serait pas le _vaisseau de Michael_ par hasard !? »

-« T'es toujours aussi têtu … », constata-t-elle, en souriant, baissant la tête.

-« C'est de famille ! » lui répondit Sam, soutenant toujours son frère, les yeux pleins de ressentiment.

-« C'est ce que nous voyons ! » sourit-elle plus largement. « Que tu nous crois ou non, tu es Michael … »

-« Quelle importance pour vous, que nous vous croyons ou non ?! » lui demanda Dean, incluant Sam dans sa phrase. « Si je suis vraiment Michael, que je vous croies ou non, n'a aucune importance ! »

-« Tu te trompes, ça a de l'importance. »

-« Pourquoi ?! » lui demanda le plus grand des deux hommes, beaucoup plus calme depuis que son frère semblait aller mieux.

-« Parce que vous ne pouvez pas battre Lucifer… », commença-t-elle en soupirant.

-« ON PEUT PAS BATTRE LUCIFER !! » explosa Dean à la nouvelle, « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici !! Pourquoi vous être dérangé ?!! Vous auriez pu aussi bien attendre que tout soit terminé !! Pourquoi vous donner tant de mal pour me sortir de l'enfer, vous auriez aussi bien pu m'y laisser … ça n'aurait rien changé !! »

-« Si ça aurait tout changé… », le contredit doucement, Sam, attrapant son frère par le bras. « …ça aurait tout changé… pour moi. »

Si elle n'avait pas envoyé Cas' sortir Dean de là-bas, il n'aurait jamais revu son frère, et pour être honnête… il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il serait devenu. Il serait probablement resté avec Ruby et aurait basculé de l'autre côté … de manière bien plus définitive…

-« Sam… c'est pas … », balbutia Dean, sans essayer de se dégager, lisant la douleur que ses mots avaient provoqué dans les yeux de son petit frère. Il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser… mais le ressusciter, juste pour lui donner l'illusion qu'ils pouvaient mettre un terme à l'apocalypse… lui donner l'illusion qu'ils pouvaient l'emporter… Dieu était sadique !!

-« Merci pour le qualificatif ! » grogna-t-elle, alors que la pensée du jeune homme lui parvenait.

-« Si vous n'aimez pas ce que je pense, alors arrêtez de lire mes pensées ! » lui rétorqua-t-il, détournant le regard de Sam pour reporter son attention sur elle.

-« Touché ! » souffla-t-elle amusée… Bobby avait pensé la même chose, mais lui n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire en face ! « Si tu arrêtais de te mettre en colère toutes les trente secondes et que tu nous laissais finir notre phrase », ajouta-t-elle, haussant un sourcil en guise de point d'interrogation. « Vous ne pouvez pas battre Lucifer … » reprit-elle après avoir eu son approbation d'un regard. « … à moins de retrouver l'épée de Michael… sa véritable épée ! » précisa-t-elle, en le voyant réagir, prêt à lui indiquer qu'il était l'épée de Michael ! « Quand Michael est tombé, il n'est pas tombé seul. Sa grâce et son épée sont tombées avec lui. »

-« Sa grâce ? » répéta Sam.

-« Comme celle d'Anna ? » demanda à son tour Dean, se remémorant le magnifique arbre que la grâce de la jeune ange avait donné. « Il était beau l'arbre ? »

-« … Euh » hésita Dieu, jetant un regard en coin au plus jeune des deux frères, « …Grand … il est beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne de son espèce !! » puis avant qu'ils puissent poser encore d'autres questions sur le sujet, elle enchaîna « … Ce n'est pas la grâce de Michael, qui est importante ici. C'est son épée !! Il faut que vous la trouviez !! »

-« Sans vouloir vous vexer… », commença l'aîné, sans tenir compte du visage de la jeune femme qui disait clairement que ce serait une première. « …Cette épée, si elle a jamais existée, a dû disparaître il y a des siècles ! Il sera totalement impossible de la retrouver ! »

-« Nous n'avons pas dit que vous deviez retrouver une épée au sens littéral du terme ! » ragea-t-elle.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, il leur avait pourtant semblé clair qu'elle parlait bien d'une épée … pas d'autre chose. D'ailleurs on avait toujours représenté Michael armé d'une épée, façon médiévale.

-«Par tous les sabots de l'enfer !! » jura-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. « Nous vous avons pourtant donné une imagination débordante !! Vous ne pourriez pas l'utiliser pour autre chose que pour le sexe, pour une fois ?!! » poursuivit-elle, alors que les deux hommes haussaient les épaules dans un parfait ensemble de fatalisme. « Quand Michael est tombé, son épée s'est incarnée, tout comme lui ! Ce n'est pas une arme que vous devez chercher… C'est une personne ! »

-« Et comment on est censé reconnaître une épée qui n'en est pas une ?! » demanda Dean à l'instant où les ténèbres envahissaient la pièce.

* * *

Légèrement interloqué, Dean, mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était de retour, assis dans son lit, dans la chambre d'ami de Bobby que lui et Sam partageaient.

-« Dean ?! »

-« Sam ! » répondit-il à l'appel inquiet de son petit frère.

-« C'était un rêve ou… »  
Dean hésita un instant avant de répondre, ouvrant et refermant la bouche incertain de ce qu'il allait dire.

-« …J'en sais fichtre rien », finit-il par reconnaître. « Bobby devrait le savoir… »

-« Ce n'était pas un rêve », manqua de leur filer une crise cardiaque la voix de Castiel, soudain apparu dans la pièce.

-« Cas' ! » jura Dean, « J'croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé !! Tu préviens avant d'apparaître comme ça ! »

-« Désolé », s'excusa l'ange d'un mouvement d'épaule.

-« Tu sais pour l'épée ? » lui demanda Sam. « Qui est ce ? »

-« J'ignore qui elle est actuellement », répondit l'ange.

-« Super ! » ironisa Dean, en se laissant retomber sur le lit. « On sait comment tuer Lucifer, mais avant on doit retrouver une épée dans une botte de foin. »

-« Elle a dit que ce n'était pas une épée, mais une personne », lui rappela son petit frère, d'une petite voix.

-« Ouais… voilà qui va grandement nous simplifier la vie !! » reconnut Dean d'une voix moqueuse. « On a juste à retrouver une personne sur les six milliards que compte la planète !! Un jeu d'enfant ! »

-« Six milliards et demi », le corrigea Cas' faisant gémir Dean de frustration.

Seigneur, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir entre Capitaine évidence et Monsieur perfection … Ils étaient foutus !!

-« Les garçons !! Ramenez vos fesses par ici !! » les appela Bobby depuis le rez-de-chaussée, mettant un terme à sa torture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur : Allez la torture se termine là ... dernier chapitre!**

* * *

Bobby était resté plusieurs minutes sans réagir après la disparition du fantôme de John, essayant de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le fait que Dieu ait pris l'apparence de son ami avant de disparaître n'aidait pas vraiment. Surtout avec la phrase sibylline qu'il avait cru bon de lui souffler à l'oreille.

Il avait du mal à intégrer toutes les informations qu'il lui avait données : Dean, Michael, Sam, Lucifer… l'idée qu'un des garçons doivent prendre la place du mal incarné, du père des démons pour mettre un terme à l'apocalypse…il sentait sa poitrine se contracter à cette image. Les images de son rêve revenant encore plus vivement dans son esprit, percutant celles qu'elle lui avait laisser entrevoir… « _Il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse, cette fois-ci…_ » Comment allait-il leur annoncer ça ? Comment leur expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire ? Devait-il seulement leur dire ? Etait-ce pour ça que Dieu lui avait dit tout ça ? A moins qu'elle ne leur ait déjà tout dit ?... Toutes ses interrogations allaient le rendre fou !! Songea-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-« Elle ne leur a pas tout dit », le fit sursauter Castiel, dont il avait oublié la présence, tout à ses pensées. « Elle te laisse le choix de ce que tu veux leur dire. Ils sont de retour, là-haut », ajouta-t-il platement avant de disparaître.

Ce qu'il voulait leur dire ?!! Dieu et les Anges étaient vraiment des emplumés !!! Songea-t-il rageusement tapant du pied, par réflexes sans même réaliser que sa jambe lui avait miraculeusement obéi.

C'est seulement lorsque que le bruit du métal se répercuta à travers la pièce qu'il prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis l' « _accident_ » ses jambes prolongeaient son corps sans en faire réellement partie. Il ne les sentait plus. Il se sentait comme une de ses poupées de chiffon sans armature. Tout le bas de son corps était mou. Il était incapable de se tenir… et soudain, il ressentait comme une résistance…pas forcément une sensation, plutôt comme si ses muscles soudain retrouvaient leur force.

Hésitant, il commença par essayer de mouvoir ses orteils à l'intérieur de ses chaussures, sentant son cœur s'arrêter à l'instant où il prit conscience de leur réponse au travers du cuir. Ses orteils bougeaient !! Sans vouloir y croire, il essaya alors de bouger son pied, et faillit sauter hors de son fauteuil en le voyant répondre à sa sollicitation.

Doucement, il dégagea sa jambe du fauteuil la posant sur le sol, testant l'espace d'un instant sa force sur le sol, savourant la dure sensation du plancher sous ses semelles. Puis il fit la même chose avec son autre jambe, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, et de se propulser debout d'un seul mouvement. Une part de lui était persuadée qu'il allait s'effondrer sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon et qu'il subirait l'humiliation de devoir appeler les garçons et le déplumé au secours.

Il tangua un instant à cause d'un léger vertige, sentant ses jambes trembler sous son poids, mais il savait que cette fois c'était dû à leur récente inactivité et non plus à des nerfs sectionnés qui ne répondaient plus. Le simple fait de se tenir debout, là au milieu de son salon… quelque chose qu'il avait pendant des années considéré comme acquis, quelque chose qu'il avait durement appris comme n'étant pas éternel …ce simple état de fait lui donnait soudain envie d'exploser de rire, comme ça sans raison…Il ouvrait déjà la bouche quand le souvenir de la situation lui revint brutalement, étranglant dans sa gorge son cri de joie.

Oui, il était debout … mais la situation n'avait rien de réjouissante. L'apocalypse était en cours, et rien de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ne pourrait l'arrêter, à moins d'accepter que l'un de ses garçons ne prennent la place de Lucifer en personne…

-« Les garçons !! Ramenez vos fesses par ici !! » les appela-t-il, se tenant debout au milieu de son salon, toute joie d'avoir retrouver ses jambes oubliée.

* * *

-« Bobby ?! » l'appela Dean, premier arrivé, depuis le seuil du salon « On devrait tous se mettre aux gaufres ! » plaisanta-t-il avec un large sourire en découvrant le vieil homme debout au milieu de la pièce.

_Un sourire à faire pleurer les anges_ songea Bobby, en lui retournant. Il ne méritait pas le poids qu'ils faisaient tous peser sur lui.

-« Bobby ?! … C'est fantastique !! » s'écria Sam en le découvrant, avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec son entrain habituel dans une embrassade qui faillit l'étouffer.

Lui non plus ne méritait pas ce poids… pourquoi avait il fallu que ce soit eux ?... Il y avait six milliards d'habitants sur la planète, ils auraient pu choisir n'importe qui pour leur petite guerre, pensa-t-il amèrement, alors que Sam le libérait de son étreinte, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'aucun des garçons n'aurait accepté de transférer leur fardeau sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre.

-« Tu crois que c'est définitif ? » lui demanda l'aîné, circonspect, pénétrant dans la pièce à la suite de son petit frère. Ils avaient eu tellement de mauvaises surprises ces dernières années.

-« C'est définitif, Dean », leur confirma froidement Castiel en apparaissant dans le salon.

-« En tout cas, j'l'espère ! » grommela le vieux chasseur, jetant un regard mauvais à l'Ange. Il aurait tout de même pu le lui dire avant de disparaître tout à l'heure.

-« Bobby, il faut qu'on retrouve l'épée !! » lui annonça, soudain Sam. Ce que Dieu leur avait dit avant de les renvoyer ne cessait de lui trotter dans le crâne depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Ils avaient enfin une chance de vaincre Lucifer et de mettre un terme à l'apocalypse.

-« Quelle épée, gamin ? » demanda le chasseur, remarquant les yeux que Dean levaient au ciel, à l'annonce de son frère.

-« Dieu a dit que nous devions trouver l'épée de Michael », lui expliqua gentiment l'aîné, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Visiblement, il ne croyait pas qu'ils aient de grandes chances dans cette quête. « Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

-« Non… », répondit-il songeusement « …John l'a mentionné. »

-« Papa ?! » demandèrent en même temps les garçons.

Hochant la tête en guise de confirmation, Bobby songea qu'apparemment Dieu leur avait dit certaines choses, qu'elle avait omis de lui dire, et qu'elle lui avait dit certaines choses qu'elle avait omis de leur dire, de manière intentionnelle. Mais si elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils soient au courant, pourquoi lui en parler ?

_Il y a des règles…_

_Nous avons donné à toutes les créatures le libre arbitre… nous ne pouvons intervenir… les choix de chacun ont des répercussions sur tous…_

-« Les enfants… On a à parler ! »

-« Tu ne leur as pas tout dit », lui reprocha Castiel, après que Dean et Sam aient quitté le salon pour aller se changer.

Non, il ne leur avait pas tout dit. Il avait omis de dire à Sam qu'il était la grâce de Michael, parce qu'en bon Winchester, il ne doutait pas instant que tôt ou tard il aurait eu l'idée de se sacrifier pour la bonne cause. Il ne leur avait pas dit non plus qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse cette fois-ci … Après tout, elle lui avait dit aussi que les humains avaient l'extraordinaire qualité de plier la réalité à leur désir… Alors qui sait … Non il ne leur avait pas tout dit.

-« Pourquoi ? » insista l'Ange.

D'un pas encore hésitant, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour y attraper un livre. Ayant trouvé la page qu'il cherchait, il le tendit à Castiel.

Baissant les yeux sur le livre, l'Ange put lire sur la page, la définition d'un mot :

Libre arbitre : _(n. masculin) décrit la propriété qu'aurait la volonté humaine de se déterminer librement – voire arbitrairement - à agir et à penser, par opposition au Déterminisme ou au Fatalisme, qui affirment que la volonté est déterminée dans chacun de ses actes par des forces qui l'y nécessitent. « Se déterminer à » ou « être déterminé par » tel est tout l'enjeu de l'antinomie du destin et du libre arbitre. _

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Y a un épilogue, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire, il est juste là parce qu'écrire cette histoire m'a donné envie d'en écrire peut être la suite, mais n'étant une championne des fics à suivre, je ne suis pas sûre de l'écrire, mais je ne voulais pas me fermer cette porte.**

**Je tenais aussi à remercier Lydean de sa gentillesse et sa patience pour m'avoir corriger sans me harceler pour avoir la suite. **

**Si cette fic vous as donnée des idées et que vous voudriez la continuer, sentez vous libre de le faire, seule condition contactez moi , parce que même si je ne sais pas si je l'écrirai un jour, je sais qui est l'épée ;)!**

**Maintenant si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas , le bouton est en bas. **

**Pour Clemy, promis pas d'ange dans la prochaine fic, voiture, vampire ou démon mais pas d'ange promis.**


	10. Chapter 10

EPILOGUE

_Ville de Pomona (Californie)_

Il adorait les petites villes de banlieue, tout semblait tellement lisse, tellement propre que les gens y agissaient de la pire des manières sans même y penser. Pour eux tant qu'ils restaient respectables aux yeux de la communauté, c'était tout ce qui comptait….Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se charge de leur ouvrir les yeux ! Songea-t-il avec délectation, en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, s'effaçant pour y laisser passer les deux jeunes femmes très courtement vêtues – une autre raison pour adorer la Californie d'après lui – qui l'accompagnaient.

-« Bonjour Gabriel », le salua une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas et que pourtant il aurait reconnue entre mille.

-« Père, » la salua-t-il en retour. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il tendu en voyant la jeune femme, qui se levait du fauteuil où elle l'avait attendu pour venir vers lui.

-« Tes amies devraient rentrer chez elles. Tu ne crois pas ? »

La phrase sonnait comme une suggestion mais l'ex-Archange ne s'y trompa pas. Il s'agissait bien d'un ordre. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître ses deux compagnes dans un soupir.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

-« Nous voulons que tu aides les Winchester », lui annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

-« Ils s'en tirent très bien sans moi, merci ! »

Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir les chasseurs… Okay, la dernière fois, Dean avait éteint le feu sacré qui le piégeait, mais il les connaissait ces deux-là… tôt ou tard l'un d'entre eux finirait par vraiment le tuer !

-« Tu vas les aider, Gaby. Tu vas les aider à la trouver. Et tu vas veiller à ce qu'elle les aide. »

-« Pardon ?! »

Là pour le coup il était perdu. D'accord, Papa n'avait jamais été du genre à dire les choses franchement et directement, plutôt du genre à croire que pour apprendre à marcher il fallait d'abord savoir tomber, et à vous laisser tout seul trouver comment vous relever, mais là …il était dans le noir, il ne voyait pas de qui elle pouvait parler.

-« L'épée de Michael », clarifia-t-elle pour lui. « Tu vas la trouver, et tu vas veiller à ce qu'elle les aide. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: voilà c'est tout pour le moment, et peux pas promettre qu'il y en aura plus.**


End file.
